


The Call of the Last

by MiladyDragon



Series: Dragon-Verse: Future Adventures [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Character Death, Dragon-Verse, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, MPreg (mentioned), Magic, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyDragon/pseuds/MiladyDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's and Ianto's peaceful family life is disrupted when Ianto and their eldest daughter receive a magical call they are unable to ignore.  Drawn by that call, they find the Doctor and a young man having dreams of a past life.  Now they must race to find Avalon, and rescue the Once and Future King from whomever has stolen his body...and rescue his soul, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Long Live Ianto Big Bang on Livejournal.

 

**_14 April 3257 (Earth Standard Year)_ **

 

****

_The roar of battle settled deeply into his ears, the clang of sword and screams of the mortally injured creating a horrible music that he wished he could escape.  But there was nothing around him but blood and bodies and the horrific sight of men killing each other, and no way to regain the peace that had reined just a week past._

_The sorcerer kept walking, the battle surging around him, a sword in one hand and the other clenched tightly, trying to keep his magic from running rampant and striking down both friend and enemy.  There was other magic as well; it permeated the air, and it allowed him to follow it easily, and he knew he was walking into a trap even as he kept moving forward, dodging men in their deadly dance upon the field of war._

_When he found the source, he would find his soul mate._

_An enemy soldier tried to attack, and he let his magic toss the man aside before he could get within ten paces.  Others moved out of his path, obviously knowing there was no stopping the armed sorcerer with simple steel._

_And still, he strode forward._

_He cleared the battlefield and kept walking, stalking his prey through the magic that tainted the air like a plague.  His soul mate would never have left the battle at his own volition, which strengthened the notion that this was, indeed, a trap.  His enemies knew they would have to take both himself and his King out of the picture in order to win decisively, and this would be their one and only chance._

_If they failed, there would be no stopping the bloody vengeance that would come._

_He could see them, just ahead: the man in black armour, and the woman who he once thought of as a friend.  He picked up the pace; as he watched, he saw the man fighting the King, and the sorcerer’s soul mate was giving no quarter._

_But he was not only fighting steel, but magic as well.  His King would not stand a chance…_

_Just as the sorcerer moved within magical range, the killing blow was struck._

_His King – his soul mate – went down into the mud, but not before striking his own mortal wound against his enemy._

_The sorcerer screamed, throwing out every bit of his power at the woman, who was flung backward and landed with an unmistakable crunching sound, making him wish he’d killed her all those years ago before things had gone so far out of control._

_He dropped his sword, falling to his knees next to his King, taking in the horrible wound that had penetrated battle-hardened armour to pierce his heart. Blood stained his blond hair a russet colour, and the sorcerer levered the barely-breathing body up into his arms in a terrible parody of how they’d awakened together the morning before they’d heard their enemies were on the outskirts of the kingdom._

_Tired, pain-filled blue eyes met his, and a weak smile painted his King’s pale lips.  He tried to speak, but the sorcerer stopped him by leaning forward and kissing him, not caring that his soul mate’s breath tasted of copper and death._

_The magic poured from within, and it bathed both men in its power…_

_  
_

“Emrys!”

Emrys Gryffudd jerked so suddenly his head hit the back of his cubicle, his chair skidding slightly as he was abruptly pulled from the strange dream he’d been having.  It wasn’t the first time; the dreams had been occurring more and more over the last month, culminating in this last one, which had happened while he was supposed to be working.  He didn’t even remember falling asleep…

He glanced up, and cringed when he saw his boss, Dorian Estrom, standing there, looking quite cross.  Emrys didn’t blame him; after all, he’d just caught one of his employees sleeping on the job.  “Sorry,” he mumbled, pulling his chair back up to his desk.  “Long hours on Project Knight…”

Project Knight had been taking up Emrys’ time for the last two months, including insane amounts of overtime.  It had been the baby of Emrys’ department for well over a year, but suddenly it had been shifted into high gear when upper management had demanded it be ready for human trials in May.  There’d been some who’d thought it couldn’t be done, but Dorian – and his team, including Emrys – had proved them wrong. 

Dorian looked sympathetic.  “Well, you’ll get a chance to unwind over the weekend.  Word from up high is we all get the next two days off.”

“Thank God,” Emrys sighed.He didn’t think he could really recall what the inside of his flat looked like when it wasn’t dark outside.




He just hoped, now that the stress was just about over, that the dreams would end.

 

**********

 

Emrys sat in the best coffee shop in New Cardiff, enjoying a cup of his favourite blend as he watched the offices empty for the weekend.  He’d be heading to his own flat as soon as the traffic cleared a bit, and it was relaxing just knowing he wouldn’t have to see the inside of his cubicle for two whole days. He’d started thinking that he lived there, surviving on bad coffee and takeaway with his team.

The door opened, the bell ringing cheerily.  Emrys paid it no mind, continuing to stare out at the mass of workers bustling on their way.  He let his mind wander, going back over the last month of work…and then he cursed himself for thinking about his job when he should be considering what he wanted to do with his unexpected weekend off.

“Mind if I sit here?”

Emrys nearly jumped out of his chair.  Looking up at the interruption, he didn’t even have time to get a good look at the stranger before the man had taken the chair opposite, setting a cup down on the table.

Once the man was settled though, Emrys noticed several things about his sudden tablemate.  He seemed young, but there was something about his green eyes that just seemed to scream ‘age’.  His hair flopped forward over a high forehead, and a cautious smile graced his lips.  He wore a tweed jacket that looked like something out of an historical programme and, of all things, a bowtie. 

“Of course not,” Emrys said, even though he really didn’t want the company and there were other tables free. 

The stranger’s smile widened.  “Thanks.”  He took a sip from his cup.  “They certainly make a good cup of tea here.”

Emrys didn’t have anything to say about that, never having tried the tea himself.  He was a coffee man.

Even if he had wanted to mention anything, the man started on again.  “It’s been a while since I’ve been to New Cardiff.  Well, when I say a while, I mean not since the city was called New Cardiff…well, not even then, because I remember the original Cardiff…”

It was all Emrys could do not to let his mouth drop.  Was this man really saying what he thought he was?”

“Okay, I know that sounds a bit strange –“

“Just a bit?” Emrys managed to blurt out.

 “Oh, I’m called the Doctor.”  A long-fingered hand stuck itself across the table, leaving Emrys no choice but to shake it.  “Tell me…have you been having weird dreams lately?”

Now, this was just too bizarre.  “How did you know?” Emrys asked, even before the thought that he should keep his mouth shut crossed his mind.

The green eyes suddenly turned intense.  “There are things happening…things that you don’t know about, but will impact your life, Mr. Emrys Gryffudd…Emrys.  Can I call you Emrys?”

“How did you know my name?”  Emrys felt as if he’d somehow fallen down a rabbit hole and that he’d ended up in Wonderland.

“It means ‘immortal’…your name, that is.  Very appropriate, although you’re not immortal…at least not in the way most people would think.  I happen to know someone who is truly immortal,” a look of sadness crossed the Doctor’s face, and then was gone quickly, “and I can tell that’s not you.  But there are other forms of immortality that don’t entail a person walking around not staying dead.”

“Look,” Emrys said, his confusion being quickly replaced by anger, “I don’t know who the hell you are, but you’re obviously a bit touched in the head.”  He went to stand.

“I assure you,” the Doctor once again pinned him with those eyes, “I am very serious.  It just doesn’t seem like it.”  He leaned back in his chair.  “Please remain seated, Emrys.  It’s very important that I convince you that I know what’s going on in your own head.”

The command was implied, but Emrys found himself back in his chair.  The stranger exuded a power that he just didn’t understand, and he felt as if the world was suddenly and completely out of kilter.

“Let me tell you a story.”The Doctor scooted his own chair closer to the table, leaning his elbows on the top.“Once upon a time, there was a Prince and his servant, and they lived in a kingdom that’s now just a legend among humans.The Prince and the servant were linked by a great destiny, and after a while the Prince became a great King, and ruled wisely and well.His servant, unknown to him, was actually the most powerful Sorcerer that the world – the universe – had ever seen.They worked together to make their kingdom a peaceful place, and for decades that peace held.




“But, like anything else, it wasn’t meant to last.  The King and the Sorcerer had made enemies, and those enemies struck, bringing war to the kingdom.  In that last battle, the King was killed.  But, the Sorcerer couldn’t stand the idea of the man he’d loved for so long being taken away by his remaining enemies and violated, so he bound the body with powerful magic, and then hid the King where he believed no one would ever find him.”

Emrys’ head was throbbing as he listened to the Doctor’s almost hypnotic voice tell that incredible tale, knowing that it had to be some sort of children’s story.  And yet, he spoke with the absolute conviction of complete truth. 

It didn’t help that Emrys had dreamed of the King’s death, with him playing the part of the Sorcerer.

“Eventually,” the Doctor went on, “the Sorcerer also died, as all things must…well, except for my friend the immortal, but that’s for another day.But the magic that he’d used to bind the King’s body also bound the Sorcerer’s soul to the Earth, where he would be reincarnated down through the ages, until the King would need him once more.”




Now that was ridiculous, and Emrys snorted.  “There’s no such thing as reincarnation,” he denied. 

“Come now, Emrys…have an open mind!  There are more things out there than can be explained away from your work cubicle.”

“No, Doctor.  I’m sorry, but reincarnation is a load of bollocks.  There’s nothing after we die.”

The Doctor favoured him with a look that was calling him a close-minded idiot without the man actually coming out and saying it.  “How can you know that when you don’t have first-hand knowledge of the afterlife?”

Emrys had to concede that point.  But he still wasn’t ready to accept reincarnation that easily.

And yet…

He’d been dreaming of another life, of being a servant in a great castle.  In his dreams he’d served a Prince who had become a great King, and had become his lover.  He’d been a powerful Sorcerer, and had protected the kingdom to the best of his ability.  And yet, in the end, he hadn’t been able to save the man he’d loved from his enemies.

The Doctor simply stared at him, taking sips of his tea, and Emrys knew he was waiting for him to put it all together.  The thing was, it was just so unbelievable, even though he’d been seeing this other life that the Doctor had described. 

But there wasn’t such a thing as reincarnation…or magic.

“I’m sorry,” he said, shaking his head, “but I can’t believe this.  You’re asking me to accept that I somehow had another life before this one.  You’re asking me to accept that magic is real.”

The Doctor looked sympathetic.  “I understand it’s hard to believe, but you’re dreaming of your past life for a reason.  None of your other lives have done it, and yet you are.”

“But why?” All his life, Emrys had been raised to have a logical mind, to accept science and not any sort of blatant mysticism. 

“Because,” the Doctor murmured, “someone has found the King’s final resting place.  They’ve found Avalon.”

In that moment Emrys knew just what the Doctor was talking about.  “Wait a minute,” he exclaimed.  “You’re talking about King Arthur and Camelot!  That’s nothing but a fable!”

“No, I promise you, Emrys…King Arthur and Merlin his Sorcerer and lover were all too real.”

He seemed so very earnest, and Emrys found himself actually starting to believe him…he shook his head.  No, this was insanity.  He wasn’t going to be suckered into this.

This time, he got up and didn’t sit back down.  “No, sorry Doctor…I don’t believe you.  What you’re saying doesn’t make sense.  Now, I’m going to go home and I’d appreciate you leaving me alone.”  He turned his back on the table.

But the Doctor’s voice halted him in his tracks.  “And what if I could prove what I’m saying is true?”

 

 

**********

 

 

How Emrys allowed the Doctor to talk him into going up to the roof of the tallest building in New Cardiff was something that he would never understand.

The Doctor looked pensive, and Emrys wanted to ask why but for some reason kept silent.He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, hands stuffed into the pockets of his tweed jacket.  “Just how is being up here going to prove to me that you’re telling the truth?”  Emrys demanded, crossing his own arms over his chest.

A small grin graced the Doctor’s features as he stepped right up into Emrys’ personal space.“You’re just gonna have to go on faith.”




Cool hands were suddenly on Emrys’ face.  He tried to pull away out of panic, but the Doctor held on, keeping him steady.  Emrys’ heartbeat ratcheted upward, and he found himself drowning in those ancient green eyes.

Something snapped within him.

Strange words flooded from Emrys’ mouth.  A niggling voice in the back of his head told him he should recognize the language, but it was unfamiliar to him as he shouted the words to the cloudless sky.  An odd feeling of euphoria flowed through him, and tingling began at the base of his skull and travelled down toward his fingertips.

Just as suddenly as the words began, they ended, and the Doctor pulled away.  “Sorry about that,” he said.  “Well, not sorry, because you wanted proof, but sorry I didn’t warn you I was going to pull that particular spell from the depths of your mind.”

“Spell?” Emrys stepped back, out of range.  “What do you mean by spell?”  How on Earth had that come from _him_?

The Doctor made a twitchy movement with his fingers, and Emrys got the hint, even though he couldn’t accept it.“You’re saying that I can cast magic spells?” he scoffed.




“Well, not so much now, because you don’t remember them.  But everything Merlin knew back then, you do….you just can’t get to the memories.  I managed to pull that particular one out of that place where your mind keeps them hidden.  If whoever it was hadn’t found the King, they would have remained dormant for the rest of your life.”

Emrys couldn’t help it; what the Doctor was telling him was insane, and simply not logical.  There was no way magic existed, and he said so.

“You asked for proof,” the Doctor said, “and you’re going to get it.  All we have to do is wait.”  He resembled nothing more than a child who’d been offered every sort of candy imaginable. 

So instead, he asked, “Wait for what?”

The Doctor glanced up into the sky.  “It’s easier if you see it yourself.  I don’t think you’d believe me otherwise.”

Emrys wanted to leave.  He wanted to go back to his flat, perhaps call some friends, and decide what he wanted to do with an entire weekend off.  He hadn’t seen his own mother in weeks, and she’d probably forgotten what he looked like. 

But there was another part of him, a secret part, that wanted to wait to see what the Doctor had done.  That was whispering to him that magic truly was real, and that, somehow, it was inside him.  He’d never been one for fairy stories, but he was apparently living in one…unless the Doctor was as mad as Emrys considered him to be.

And so, he settled in to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**_14 April 3257 (Earth Standard Year)_ **

 

****

The dragon who had gone by the name of Ianto Jones for almost too many years to count soared on the air currents over his home, the lake shining beneath him as he ducked and rolled under his mate’s clumsy grab.  He laughed, and the blue dragon that was Jack Harkness’ secondary form smirked as he flicked his tail against the dragon’s emerald green scales. 

Ddraig Llyn had changed in the little over eleven years since he and Jack had come home once more.  Not only were they the parents of twins – their miracle children, given as a blessing by the Great Dragons themselves – but they had opened the valley once more to their closest friends and trusted allies, who had come to live there as well.  Seven families called Ddraig Llyn home now, including their own, and they were happier than the dragon could remember.

A smaller aquamarine streak flashed across in front of him, and the dragon pulled up.  “Watch where you’re going, young lady,” he scolded.  He hadn’t gotten a good enough look in order to tell which one of the twins it was, but he was betting on Rowena; Cadi would be waiting at the house for Anwyn to arrive.

While retirement had done wonders for Jack and himself, their eldest daughter had found herself at a bit of a loose end after a couple of years, even with the challenges of helping her fathers raise twin dragons.  A couple of times a year Anwyn would take on jobs outside the valley, using her Captain’s credentials and her Torchwood connections to get supply runs to various colonies in the Empire.  Sometimes she would take private contracts; other times, Torchwood itself would ask her to fly personnel or equipment to various other planets. 

Anwyn had been on a private job this time, ferrying a group of archaeologists to some ruins half a galaxy away.  She was due back today, and the dragon knew that Cadi had been waiting very impatiently for her older sister to get home.  Where Anwyn was, Cadi was right there, and she’d actually worked out a way to take her human form by the age of nine, just so the little dragon could go places with her.  Rowena hadn’t caught up with that until she’d turned ten.

“Sorry, Tad,” Rowena answered, not sounding at all apologetic.  “But Anwyn’s back!”

The dragon glanced at his mate, and saw Jack grinning.  Together they banked toward the shore, and as they neared they saw their eldest standing there, Cadi with her. 

Jack didn’t even wait until he’d touched down before changing back; he landed quite gracefully in a swirl of gold, looking immeasurably pleased.  The dragon rolled his eyes and made his own landing, triggering his own transformation as he pulled his wings into his body.

Anwyn was grinning widely.  “Dad!” She hugged Jack.  “Tad!” Then Ianto.  “It’s good to be back. The hellions keeping you both busy?”

“Well,” Jack answered, “no one’s given Rowena chocolate lately.”

Their other daughter had joined them, taking on her own human shape.  She – and her identical twin – had Ianto’s slightly curly hair and Jack’s eyes.  She rolled those eyes as dramatically as only someone looking like a ten-year-old could.  “That’s only because you and Tad ordered it all hidden,” she sassed back.

“Of course we did,” Ianto said, chuckling.  They’d learned that Rowena, normally a fairly calm and solemn child, would go buzzing about like a hummingbird on speed if given enough chocolate. 

Anwyn laughed, hugging both her sisters to her sides.  “Then I suppose my presents might not be welcome?”

“As long as you’re volunteering to peel Rowena off the ceiling,” Jack teased. 

“Dad,” Rowena whined with all the petulance she seemed to be able to muster.

Cadi looked up at Anwyn adoringly; that had been the way of things, ever since the twins had been born.  From the moment Anwyn had held Cadi in her arms, the youngest Harkness-Jones child had been nearly inseparable from the older Anwyn, and had only been happiest when close to her.  It was a strain on her when Anwyn was gone, Cadi only coming out of her shell when Anwyn was home.

There were times when Ianto was very worried for his and Jack’s youngest, but there really wasn’t anything that could be done.  They’d thought about sending both twins out of the valley to school, but knew that would have been impossible; despite the multi-cultural aspect of Earth schools, Ianto simply didn’t trust them to be able to deal with adolescent dragons.

Jack had suggested they bring more families with children to the valley, that way their little ones would have playmates.  Three of the new families in Ddraig Llyn fit the bill, and while Rowena had taken to them, Cadi was still prone to being far too quiet when Anwyn was gone.

They’d talked to Anwyn, but neither Jack nor Ianto would have dreamed of asking her to stay when it was obvious that her own retirement wasn’t what she wanted.  She still felt that sense of duty that had driven the dragon and his mate to work for Torchwood for twelve hundred years.  She also had itchy feet, and Jack had blamed himself for that; it had been one of the reasons he’d left his own colony – the other being Gray, his brother – and had joined the Time Agency. 

At least she was limiting her trips, which made Ianto happy…and not just for Cadi’s sake.  He wanted his family all together, and while that might have been a bit selfish, he figured after so long he was entitled to a bit of selfishness.

As Ianto set to work at the coffee machine – it was an old-fashioned model, but then sometimes modern didn’t equal the best – Anwyn dug around in the cupboards for cups, mugs, and for the secret biscuit stash that the dragon always kept.  “I won’t ask you how you know where those were,” he teased.

“Please, Tad,” Anwyn laughed.  “You were never quite as sneaky as you thought you were.”

“And here I blamed your Dad for the biscuits running out.”

“Who do you think showed me where they were?”

Ianto chuckled.  “So, do you have any other jobs lined up?”

Anwyn shook her head.  “Nothing coming up.  Look, I know you need me around –“

“We’d never dream of asking you to stay somewhere you didn’t want to,” Ianto assured her. 

“I know that.”  She hugged him, one-armed.  “And I love you and Dad for it.  I really thought I was ready to retire…”

The dragon hugged her in return.  “It’s fine.  We love you, that’s all that matters.”  He went back to working the coffee machine.   “So…did anything exciting happen on your trip?”

“Not really,” she answered.  Then she grinned.  “Although, there was this gorgeous man I met at Farpoint Station…”

“And you think it’s gross that you know your Dad and I have sex?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

“It is!”

Ianto chuckled.  Anwyn’s libido, while not the equal of Jack’s, was also possibly one of the reasons she left periodically.  The pickings were slim in Ddraig Llyn, and while he knew his daughter really wanted to find her own mate, she still sought out ‘company’…not that Ianto could blame her.  She may have been a little over six hundred years old, but in dragon terms she was still very young.  It was another reason why she wasn’t ready to completely settle down.

“Just so long as you’re being careful,” he said. 

“Please,” she snorted.  “I’m on every form of birth control known to human, alien, and dragon…it’s perfectly fine.”  She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.  “You know you worry too much, Tad.”

“It’s my job,” he answered, smiling slightly.

“And you do it far too well.”  She stepped away, opening the packet of biscuits and setting them on a plate.  “Let’s get these out to the starving hoards, and I’ll tell you more about my trip…and yes, I’ll keep it family-friendly.  I’d hate to get you and Dad all upset.”

“Brat,” Ianto said fondly.

“And yet you still love me.”

“If I must.”  He mocked-glared at her.

Ianto couldn’t help but smile.  Yes, he really must. 

 

 

**********

 

 

They’d spent a lovely afternoon together, Anwyn regaling them with several funny stories, which prompted Jack to do the same.  Both Rowena and Cadi were wide-eyed as their older sister described the planet she’d visited; all desert and ruins and two suns.  Ianto knew that, one day, the twins would want to accompany their sister, and he and Jack would let them go.  It would be hard, but they would be with Rowena and Cadi as they were with Anwyn; they wouldn’t tie any of them down to the valley until they were ready to stay for good.

Jack was sharing a story from their old Torchwood days when Ianto felt…something.

Before he knew it, he was on his feet, staring around the room, but somehow he knew whatever it was, wasn’t anywhere near. 

“Tad,” Anwyn whispered, “what was that?”

“Ianto?” Jack inquired, concerned.  “Anwyn?”

The dragon held his hand up.  Whatever it was called to him, pulling him from the house and out onto the beach, and he knew Anwyn was right with him, followed by the rest of their family.  He’d never felt anything like it before, and it frightened him yet at the same time he felt as if he belonged wherever that strange feeling was drawing him.

_“You hear the call.”_

Ianto had been so distracted by what he was sensing he didn’t even notice the Earth Dragon appearing before him, and he jumped at the deep, rumbling voice.  “The what?” he asked, more sharply than he’d intended.

The Earth Dragon’s ethereal form settled onto the ground.  _“You hear the call of the Last Dragonlord.”_

The dragon stilled, shock overcoming him.  _The Last Dragonlord?_ That was impossible…

The Dragonlords had died out so long ago; in fact the very last had been Merlin, King Arthur’s Court Wizard and Consort.  Merlin himself had died childless, the last of the Great Sorcerers ever to walk the Earth…at least, that was what the stories claimed.  The entire magical world had mourned the day Merlin had passed, knowing what it had meant to those who were left behind. 

Magic would be almost completely gone within a thousand years, with only pockets still existing in isolated areas of the world.

Including Ddraig Llyn.

He was saved from denying what the Earth Dragon was claiming by Anwyn’s voice, sounding strained.  “If they’re calling Tad, then why am I feeling it?  And why aren’t my sisters?”

“What the hell is going on?” Jack demanded.  “What do you mean…Dragonlord?”

Ianto wrapped his arm around his oldest daughter, not as surprised as he should be that she was also sensing the call…since it was obvious that it was some sort of magical signal.  She was, after all, a part of him, although why the twins weren’t was a question.

 _“You both must answer,”_ the Earth Dragon said, completely evading the questions that had been thrown in his direction.  _“Our Pact with the ones called Dragonlord must be followed.”_

“But there are no more Dragonlords!” Ianto reiterated, frustrated, the need to answer the summons growing the longer they stood there.

 _“And yet there was the Call,”_ the Dragon said pedantically.

“Ianto and Anwyn aren’t going anywhere until there’s some sort of explanation!” Jack insisted.  He kept Rowena and Cadi close; both girls clung to their father as if he were their lifeline.

“A very long time ago,” Ianto answered his mate, “a certain clan of dragons entered into a Pact with a family of humans.  The reason is lost to time, but it meant that anyone of that clan would be forced to answer any sort of summons from any members of that human family line.  It was basically an agreement for those dragons to become slaves to that family.”

“You mean you have no choice but to answer whatever this call is?”  Jack looked angry. 

Ianto couldn’t blame him; he wasn’t feeling all that happy himself.  “No choice at all.  But, all the so-called Dragonlords were supposed to have died nearly three thousand years ago.  There shouldn’t be anyone left to make the call!”  He glared accusingly at the Earth Dragon.  “And why does Anwyn sense it and not the twins?”  He knew why Jack didn’t; his mate was technically a human who could transform into a dragon and not a dragon who could transform into a man.  Although Anwyn had never shown any sign of gaining a dragon-form.

 _“Rowena and Cadi are too young to sense the call,”_ the Earth Dragon finally deigned to answer.  “ _Dragons of only a certain age can be summoned by a Dragonlord.”_

“And that still doesn’t explain why there’s a Dragonlord out there when they’re all supposed to have died out!” Ianto growled.

“Tad,” Anwyn sighed.  “We don’t have any choice.  I can feel the pull getting stronger…”

She was right.  The summons was thrumming along his very nerves, tugging him toward the source of the call.  There really was no way to avoid going.

“It’s to the south,” he murmured, turning his face in the direction the call was strongest.  “We can take the transmat to New Cardiff and home in on it once we get there.”

“No way,” Jack snapped.  “You two aren’t going anywhere until we know more about the situation.  And I’m not about to let you walk into something that might be a trap.”

“Jack,” Ianto sighed.“We’ll be all right.Even though we don’t have a choice, any Dragonlord wouldn’t hurt us.”He didn’t want to try to explain how Uther Pendragon had used a Dragonlord to supposedly trap and kill most of the dragons in that long-lost clan.  He didn’t think his mate would let them leave, no matter how strong the call became.




“It’s okay, Dad,” Anwyn added.  “Tad and I can look after ourselves.  Besides, there’s no way I’m going anywhere without being armed.”

“I’m coming with you –“ Jack began.

“Someone has to stay here with Rowena and Cadi,” Ianto pointed out.  “We’ll keep in contact, Jack.  I promise.”

Jack didn’t look happy; the twins looked scared, and Ianto wished they could understand more of what was happening.  He realized that all the two could tell was that he and their sister were going away, and that their Dad was worried. 

He knelt down in front of them, hugging the two girls to him tightly.  “Anwyn and I will be back soon,” he said with certainty.  “You take care of your Dad for us, all right?”

Rowena nodded solemnly.  “We will, Tad.”

Cadi was angry.  “But Anwyn just got home!” she stamped her foot.

“Hey, brat,” Anwyn said, taking her turn with the hugs.  “I’ll be back with Tad.  We just have to do this, and I promise I’ll stay home through the New Year, all right?”

The little girl chewed her lip.“But I missed you!”




“I know, and I missed you, too.  But someone has to stay here and keep Dad out of trouble, you know how he is.”

Cadi nodded seriously.“Okay, but hurry back, okay?”




“Do my best, kiddo.” 

Jack looked very uncertain about the whole thing.  “Ianto…”

The dragon pulled his mate into his arms.  “You know we’ll be careful, Jack.  And we’ll come back.”

“I trust you,” Jack muttered.  “It’s just whoever’s behind this call that I don’t trust.”

Ianto nodded, releasing Jack.  “I know.  We’ll be careful.”

“You better be.  Now go on, before I change my mind and call in all sorts of back-up for you from Torchwood Central.”

He knew Jack would, too. 

 

 

**********

 

 

They transmatted to New Cardiff, materializing at the main transmat hub for the city.  It was past rush hour, and the hub wasn’t nearly as busy as it would have been just an hour ago.  Ianto and Anwyn left the modern-looking building, stopping to stand in the middle of what passed for the Roald Dahl Plass in this new city in order to get their bearings.

“We’re close,” Anwyn said, confirming what Ianto himself was feeling. 

“What do you say we arrive in style?”  He might not have been happy about having to answer this call, but Ianto knew he wasn’t about to walk into the situation in his human form.

“They must be expecting a dragon,” Anwyn agreed.  “I say we give one to them.”

Ianto grinned at his daughter.  “Let’s get somewhere a bit more private.”

‘More private’ ended up being the roof of the transmat hub.  Once they were there, Ianto triggered the change into his true form, and the dragon shook out his wings before kneeling just enough for Anwyn to climb up onto his back.  She’d come prepared, wearing a pair of goggles around her neck, her hair tied back to keep it from blowing into her face.  She wasn’t wearing a coat, since it was warm enough without one, but she was still dressed in her shipboard clothes, which made her almost like a Steampunk version of a Cavalier.  All she was missing was the large feathered hat to make the look complete.

Never let it be said that a daughter of his and Jack’s didn’t have flair, especially where clothes were concerned.

“You haven’t taken me flying in a long time.”  The dragon could hear the excitement in Anwyn’s voice.

“Then we should get to it!”  With a flexing of his wings, the dragon was airborne, sailing over the city of New Cardiff.

It was so very different from the old Cardiff that the dragon had lived in for so long.  The buildings were taller; and while some of the landmarks were the same, others were very different.  There was no more Millennium Centre, and yet the Plass had been transplanted.  The entire city was cleaner and brighter than Old Cardiff had been, and the dragon found he missed it.

He circled around, trying to follow the call back to its source.  It thrummed strongly against his nerves, pulling him toward the City Centre…

The dragon followed the call, knowing the sooner they found out what was going on, the sooner they could get back home.

The call seemed to be coming from the tallest building in New Cardiff.

With his sharper vision the dragon could make out two men on the rooftop.  As he flew closer, more detail became visible: one of them was tall and gangly, wearing somewhat anachronistic clothing; and the other had black hair, even thinner than the other, wearing a fairly nice business suit with the tie loosened.

He looked vaguely familiar, but the dragon couldn’t place him.

Kicking up a wind that whipped the strangers’ clothes, the dragon settled onto the rooftop.Anwyn didn’t wait for him to bend down before she was sliding off, her hand firmly on the butt of the blaster in its holster at her hip.As he furled his wings close to his body he looked at the two men.The one in the business suit he realized was in too much a state of shock to be a concern.The other, though…




The other man literally _stank_ of Time.

There was only one person that the dragon knew who dressed oddly and was that rife with the sheer essence of Time.

“Greetings, Doctor,” he growled, narrowing his eyes at the Time Lord.  “I take it you’re the reason we were called here?”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**_14 April 3257 (Earth Standard Time)_ **

 

****

It was a dragon.

An honest-to-God dragon.

Emrys didn’t know whether to gibber in fear or gape in complete shock.

And yet, at the same time, there was something tickling the back of his mind, something that he felt he should remember…

The creature was beautiful and otherworldly, with emerald green scales and brilliant blue eyes that were currently staring the Doctor down.  If Emrys could judge, then he had to guess that the dragon wasn’t at all happy with seeing the man there.

The dragon wasn’t alone; a woman was with him.She was dressed rather flamboyantly, in a pale blue blouse with a black leather waistcoat that hugged her in all the right places.Black trousers tucked into flat-heeled boots completed the ensemble, along with a pair of goggles that she was pushing up onto her forehead, revealing bright blue eyes.She had a handsome face, with a dimple in her chin.

She was quite attractive, but obviously deadly, and that was even before Emrys noticed her hand didn’t waver from the butt of the blaster she wore strapped to her thigh.

“Not really,” the Doctor answered.  “He’s the one who called you.”  He motioned at Emrys, bringing the dragon’s attention firmly on him. 

“That is impossible,” the dragon rumbled.  “There are no more Dragonlords left.”

“That’s a technicality,” the Doctor hedged.  “Look, I know you don’t like me, but can’t you be polite and change?  I’m getting a crick in my neck.”

The dragon huffed, and Emrys swore it rolled its eyes.  It didn’t speak; instead, a golden glow began to surround its body, contracting until it was vaguely man-shaped…

The glow faded, revealing a youngish man with dark hair, wearing a deep red pullover and jeans.  He looked perfectly normal, and yet Emrys’ mind boggled at the fact that this unassuming yet good-looking man had once been the mighty creature who’d landed on the roof just minutes before.

Everything the Doctor had said about magic was true.

Emrys’ world tilted alarmingly, and he found himself being steadied by the young woman, who appeared to be stronger than she looked.  “Are you all right?” she asked, her accent a strange combination of Welsh and something that Emrys could not identify. 

He couldn’t help but respond to the concern in her face.  “Sorry,” he murmured.  “When I woke up this morning I didn’t expect to see a creature out of legend arguing with a stranger who just happened to show up in my favourite coffee shop and claimed to know why I was having weird dreams.”

The woman smiled. “Well, Tad’s not a legend, I assure you.  You might have heard of him, he’s also called the Torchwood Dragon.”

Emrys started at her calling the dragon ‘Tad’ but he was too busy considering what she’d said to ask her about it.  “I have heard of the Torchwood Dragon,” he admitted, “but I thought it was just some sort of fancy nickname.”

“Nope,” she said.   “That’s my Tad.  Ianto Jones, Torchwood’s Second.  Oh, I’m Anwyn.  Anwyn Harkness-Jones,” she introduced herself. 

“Emrys,” he couldn’t help but reply in kind.  “Emrys Gryffudd.”

“Nice to meet you.”  She sounded as if she meant it, favouring him with a very charming smile.  Emrys swore her eyes actually twinkled.

The man –being? – named Ianto Jones was staring the Doctor down in pretty much the same way the dragon had, even though they were the same height.   “So,” Jones practically growled, “would you care to explain just what’s going on?” He sounded like he had no patience at all, and Emrys wondered just what past events were colouring this obvious reunion.

“Ah yes,” the Doctor answered, spinning toward Emrys like a whirlwind.  “That comes down to my new friend here, Emrys Gryffudd.  He’s been having weird dreams…only they aren’t dreams, they’re memories of a past life.”

That brought the dragon’s eyes on him, and Emrys could see the _age_ in them, and he wondered just how old he was.  Whatever it was that had been tickling his memory when the dragon had appeared came back, only this time…

 

_He was carrying an armload of the Princes’ clothes down to the laundress, when someone ran into him as he was coming around the corner, knocking Arthur’s shirts onto the floor.  As he bent down to pick them up, a voice apologized, and he looked up into blue eyes._

_“It’s fine,” he answered, gathering up the laundry and glad that it had been dirty._

_The young man was also kneeling, picking up what were obviously bolts of cloth from where they’d tumbled in the collision.  “I usually look where I’m going,” he said, “but my father was waiting on the King, and he needed the fabric to show His Majesty…”_

_Oh, the stranger was the Master Tailor’s apprentice.  That was where he recognized the young man from.  “Don’t worry about it.  The Prince inherited his prattishness honestly.”_

_The apprentice laughed.  “Ieuen,” he introduced himself._

_“Merlin.”_

_  
_

“I know you,” Emrys blurted, his eyes widening.  “You came to Camelot, with Master Bren, the tailor...”  He wrung his hands as memories not his slammed into his mind.  “Uther wanted special clothes made for Arthur’s Ascendance ceremony, and Master Bren was the best in the land…only you called yourself Ieuen…”

The dragon looked stunned.  He stepped closer to Emrys, studying him closely.  “How can you know that?” he demanded.  He spun back toward the Doctor.  “His name is Emrys?”

“You knew him?” the Doctor asked, equally surprised.

“Wait,” Anwyn cut in, staring at each in turn.  “Do you think we can start at the beginning?”

“What an excellent idea, Captain Harkness-Jones,” the Doctor exclaimed, grinning at her. 

“You know me?”

“I couldn’t mistake you for anyone else!  You look just like your dads.”  The Doctor actually chucked her on the chin, then spun and headed toward the roof-top access hatch.  “Well, come on!” he called over his shoulder.  “This is at least a three cup of tea story!”

 

 

**********

 

 

Of course, they ended up in Emrys’ flat.

He should have known that would happen.

The place was a mess.  He hadn’t been home much in the last month; he’d get done with work, and then come back and flop down on bed to catch up on his sleep. 

He didn’t ask how the Doctor knew where he lived, because Emrys really didn’t want to know.

Anwyn dragged him into the tiny kitchen, trading a look with Jones as they passed.  “Let’s go make the tea,” she said cheerfully, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  She made a beeline for the two-hob stove, where Emrys had left the kettle that morning before he’d left for work.

As she emptied the dregs, complaining softly about ‘descaling’, Emrys glanced back over the small island and into his lounge.  The Doctor and Jones were standing in the far corner of the room, the Doctor backed into the corner, with Jones’ back toward the kitchen.  Emrys could tell the dragon was upset by the stiff set of his shoulders and the curved fists at his side.  The Doctor was wearing a sad expression, as if he were simply taking whatever Jones was saying to him.  Emrys couldn’t make out words, but by the tone of the murmuring it was obvious it wasn’t a nice conversation.

“They have a history,” Anwyn’s quiet voice brought his attention back to her. 

“What?” he asked, not sounding at his most intelligent.

“Tad and the Doctor.”  Anwyn filled the kettle, setting it on the hob to heat.  “I don’t know a lot about it, but it’s been going on long before I was born.  I think it’s about Dad, just from the very little I’ve heard.”  She leaned against the door to the refrigerator, crossing her arms.   She favoured him with a grin.  “So, what do you do when you’re not having odd visions and being dragged around the place by a hyper Time Lord?”

Emrys couldn’t help but return the grin; Anwyn was quite charming, and it was working on him very well indeed.  “I’m a theoretical geneticist,” he answered, getting into the cabinets for mugs. 

“Theoretical?” she asked, sounding genuinely interested.

“Yep,” he said, leaning his hip against the counter.  “Just means I get to do extrapolations along genetic lines and to plot mutations that are beneficial to mankind.  If we can make changes to the genome in a computer, we might someday be able to do it with real-world applications.  One of our departments is the one that worked on a male-pregnancy genotype…sounds crazy, I know…but there are entire planets out there where the men carry the children.  If we can do that for the human race, it could theoretically become easier to populate colony worlds, as well as give male same-sex couples a chance to have families that don’t have anything to do with adoption or surrogacy.”

Anwyn was grinning, but this time it was slightly manic.  “What if I told you that research actually worked?” she asked teasingly.

Emrys frowned, and then looked back out toward the so-called Time Lord.  He just managed to catch him handing Jones something small, and while he didn’t have a clue how to read lips the words, ‘I’m so sorry’ were very obvious.  “I’m not even going to ask how you know that.”

The woman chuckled.  “Well, I’ll just say this…I look like both my Dad and my Tad.  And my little sisters are the same.”

The kettle whistled, and Anwyn worked with the infuser and the loose tea, decanting the hot water into his only teapot, while Emrys found a tray to put the mugs on.  “Ah, the tea is on,” the Doctor called from the lounge.  “Then we can get the explanations on the road!”

He didn’t sound as if he’d just had a heart-to-heart with someone who only looked like a man but who was actually a dragon, and who might – or might not – have been pregnant at some point.  In fact, he sounded just as excited as he had in the coffee shop; and when Emrys turned to carry the tray out, he couldn’t help but notice the Doctor looked as happy as he sounded.  Jones stood near the lounge’s one window, his hand clenched around whatever it was the Time Lord had given him, his eyes very old.

Anwyn managed to clear a place off on the rickety coffee table, scooping a pile of magazines out of the way, and Emrys set the tray down.  There was sugar and milk on the tray as well, and Emrys wondered how Anwyn had found them both. 

The Doctor pulled the single armchair in close to the table, and Anwyn perched on the edge of the sofa, reaching for the teapot.  “Shall I be mother?” she asked, her tone teasing.

“Thank you,” the Doctor said, taking the offered mug, heaping sugar into his tea and stirring it somewhat frantically. 

Jones had come away from the window, and accepted his mug from Anwyn, also thanking her. 

Emrys noticed that, whatever the Doctor had given him, was no longer in his hands.

After she’d served both Emrys and herself, Anwyn leaned back and speared the Doctor with a glare.  “Now, do you mind explaining just why you decided to call me and Tad away from home?  Oh wait…you said Emrys did that, but I think we all know it was your doing.”

The Doctor sipped his tea, making panting noises when he scalded his tongue.  “Okay,” he said, when his mouth was sufficiently cool once more, “I admit that I helped Emrys call you…although I thought only Ianto would hear it.”  He leaned forward, looking at her intently.  “You heard the call as well?”

“She did,” Jones answered for her.  “And I’d like an explanation for it…as well as one for Emrys, here.”

The Doctor looked up at him.  “I think you already know what’s going on here.”

Jones seemed irritated, but answered, “You’re convinced Emrys is the reincarnation of Merlin, King Arthur’s Court Sorcerer.”

Hearing it the second time didn’t make it any easier for Emrys to hear.  “I don’t believe in reincarnation,” he reiterated.  Still, there was a part of him that whispered to him, that what the Doctor was saying made a strange sort of sense.

Plus, it almost helped that no one there seemed to think the idea was crazy.

“He’s been having visions of his and Arthur’s life together,” the Doctor pointed out.  “And, even though it was buried deep, he did know how to call you both here.”

“But no one should remember their past lives,” Anwyn pointed out.  “Why is he?”

“Oi,” Emrys spoke up, “I’m sitting right here.”  He really hated it when people talked like he wasn’t in the room.

“You do resemble the Merlin I remember,” Jones mused.

“Spatial temporal multiplicity,” the Doctor said, waving the hand not holding the tea mug.  “More interesting is the fact that you knew the original Merlin.”  He sounded just a wee bit jealous.

Jones nodded.  “My father and I went to Camelot once.  I met Merlin there.”

 

 

_The great dragon stared down at him, his golden eyes sad.  “I am the last of my kind…”_

 

“But he was the last,” Emrys protested, the sudden vision so short he almost didn’t recognize it as such.  “He said so!”

“Well,” Jones shrugged, “he lied.  He wanted Uther to think he was the last, so no one would go hunting our people down.  It’s the reason he stayed chained up as long as he did…in fact, it was the reason he did a lot of things, even after Merlin freed him.”  He turned to the Doctor.  “Anwyn has a valid point.  Why does Emrys remember his past life as Merlin?  Admittedly, I don’t know much about reincarnation, but I do believe that’s not supposed to happen.”

“No, it’s not.”  The Doctor set his mug down on the coffee table, then leaned back and steepled his fingers, regarding Emrys closely.  Those old eyes made him want to squirm in his seat, but Emrys caught himself.  “He’s remembering because Avalon had been discovered.”

Jones stiffened.  “But that’s impossible,” he denied.  “Avalon should have remained protected.”

“You know better than anyone that Earth is slowly losing its magic,” the Doctor answered.  “I daresay that valley of yours is one of the last remaining places on the planet that has any substantial magic left in it.”

Emrys was about to open his mouth and argue about the existence of magic, but the expressions on both Jones’ and Anwyn’s faces stopped him; they looked wrecked, as if the Doctor had just told them a relative had died.   “Yes,” Jones said slowly.  “I am…aware of that.  It’s just that Avalon was supposed to last until the end of the world.  King Arthur’s body would remain hidden away forever.”

“Nothing lasts forever,” the Time Lord sighed.  “And that includes you and Jack.  But the loss of magic was bound to weaken Avalon’s defences, and it was only a matter of time before someone stumbled over it.”

“But wait,” Emrys jumped in, “why would I be remembering this so-called past life anyway?  Why would the finding of Avalon trigger it?”  Perhaps he was being a bit stubborn in not wanting to admit that everything they were saying made sense, but he wasn’t ready to give in yet.

“I should have thought that was obvious,” the Doctor said.  “King Arthur.”

“But King Arthur is dead!  How would someone finding where he was buried do anything to me?”

‘Because Arthur and Merlin are bound together by the same magic that’s been protecting the King all these centuries,” Jones answered softly.  “I don’t pretend to understand magic – it really was never my strong suit – but I would think the spells woven around Arthur would have somehow warned Merlin if and when his body was disturbed.”

“You are absolutely correct,” the Doctor congratulated.  It should have sounded condescending, but didn’t.  “The wards around Arthur’s tomb might have reached out and tried to warn Merlin…the only problem being is that Merlin is dead.  Only his soul was reincarnated into our Emrys, here.  The magic can’t warn Merlin, so it goes for the next best thing.”

“Look,” Emrys said, “I find all this really hard to believe.  These weird dreams could just be stress due to working long hours, eating a lot of dodgy curry, and watching too many historical dramas.”

“Emrys,” the Doctor looked straight at him, and it was as if he was staring right into his very soul, “do you honestly think, in your heart of hearts, that what you’re experiencing is nothing other than too much takeaway and too much telly?”

Emrys opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out.  The Doctor’s eyes were boring into him, and he could feel the other two staring as well, waiting for him to respond.  Yes, he wanted to believe that was exactly the reason for what was happening to him, but in the end he couldn’t, not faced with what he’d heard and seen.  And a too-active imagination simply didn’t explain away the fact that he’d recognized Ianto Jones as Ieuen from the past…and the fact that he was a dragon…

 “I know it’s hard to grasp,” Jones said, and Emrys glanced in his direction.  He looked a bit angry, and very determined.  “It took me a long time to convince my mate that magic actually existed…I can only imagine what he’s going to say about reincarnation…”

“I _know_ what he’s going to say,” Anwyn muttered.

“But there’s just too much evidence pointing toward the Doctor being right.”  At that comment, Jones looked a little disgusted.  Emrys wondered just what his history with the Time Lord was.  “I think it’s time you acknowledged the truth of what’s going on.”

He was right, of course.  Emrys sighed.  “All right, let’s say I agree with this insanity.  What’s our next move?”

The Doctor smiled slyly.  “I was hoping you’d ask that…”

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**_14 April 3257 (Earth Standard Time)_ **

 

****

Ianto was uncertain about bringing the Doctor to Ddraig Llyn, knowing his mate would be very unhappy about the Time Lord’s presence in their valley.  Not to mention having him around their twins.

Seeing the Doctor on that rooftop had been the last thing he’d expected.  After all, neither he nor Jack had laid eyes on the Time Lord in a little over twelve hundred years, and their last meeting hadn’t been a good one.  Ianto had been certain the Doctor had washed his hands of both of them, and he hadn’t thought about him for a very long time.

Jack, however, did keep track of him, although it was more of a function of his role as Director of Torchwood than out of a desire to see the Time Lord.  So, when they all stepped out of the transmat, his mate’s reaction was not unexpected.

“What the hell is he doing here?”  Jack demanded, putting himself between Rowena and Cadi.  The three had been in the lounge, obviously awaiting their return…and Ianto felt suddenly guilty for not warning his mate beyond the vague ‘expect guests’ that he’d mentioned over the comm. as they’d headed for the nearest transmat point.  But he knew that Jack would have told him not to bring the Doctor if he’d done that, and despite his own feelings toward the Time Lord the situation could be serious.

“It’s fine, Jack –“ he began, only to be cut off by his mate.

“Anwyn, take your sisters out to the kitchen and get them a snack,” Jack ordered.  “Dinner is going to be delayed.”

Their eldest moved forward, steering both twins – who each had an identical look of curiosity on their faces – out of the lounge, a smirk on her face.  She’d confided in Ianto on the way to the transmat just what she believed Jack’s reaction would be, and she’d called it word for word.

“Perhaps Emrys should go with them,” Ianto suggested calmly, not wanting their guest to watch the family dirty laundry getting aired.

“Bullshit,” Jack growled.  “He travels with the Doctor; he can see just what he has to look forward to if he ever crosses him.”

Ianto wanted to point out that Emrys was not, in fact, a companion, but he didn’t think Jack would listen.  It had been a long time since he’d seen his mate quite this angry; not that he could blame him.  The dragon had been just as mad when he’d seen the Doctor on that rooftop.

Emrys looked stunned at the vehemence of Jack’s words, but the Doctor simply stood there and took it, and Ianto knew he would continue to do so, just from the conversation they’d had back in New Cardiff.  He stuffed his hands in his jeans’ pockets, feeling the cool lump of metal in one of them.

“So,” Jack began, stalking toward the Time Lord, “you’re the one who forced Ianto and Anwyn to leave here?”

“Yes,” the Doctor answered honestly.  He didn’t say anything else; perhaps knowing that trying to defend himself wouldn’t do much good, and would actually make Jack angrier.

“You can’t just demand my family’s presence like you’re entitled to it,” Jack went on.  “We’re not at your beck and call anymore, Doctor.  We’ve moved on with our lives.”

Ianto moved to Emrys’ side, the young man looking decidedly shell-shocked by Jack’s tirade.  He rested his hand on Emrys’ shoulder, and very gently pushed him toward the sofa.  Emrys got the hint, and he slowly headed in that direction, until he was close enough to fold his lanky body onto it.

“I know, Jack,” the Doctor answered quietly.  “I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t need their – and your – help.”

“And so you break over a thousand years of silence by summoning my mate and my daughter as if you’re calling well-trained pets?”

Ianto wanted to break into Jack’s rant, but knew his mate needed this, just as Ianto had needed the words he’d exchanged with the Doctor back in Emrys’ flat.  He’d mostly taken the Doctor to task for his treatment of Jack; the dragon didn’t much care how the Time Lord treated him, but his mate was another matter entirely.

“Jack,” the Doctor said, “that wasn’t it at all.”  He took a deep breath.  “I finally did what the Great Dragons practically dared me to, all those years ago…I looked into your timeline.  And what I saw…I was wrong about you, Jack.  I was wrong about both you and Ianto, and I’m sorry.”

That apology seemed to have robbed Jack of speech; he stood there, gaping at the Doctor as if he were seeing him for the first time.  “You…” he finally managed to stammer, “you’re admitting…”

“I will say that I still don’t agree with what happened with the Master, although I certainly have come to understand the reasoning behind it,” he went on.“I’m also very sorry for what you went through that horrible year, and for my part in what happened.My last regeneration had the tendency to think he was right, even when he wasn’t, and you were the one who suffered the most.”




“Jack,” Ianto took the opportunity to step up to his mate, digging his hand into his pocket and pulling out the object that the Doctor had given him, back in Emrys’ flat.

The dragon took Jack’s hand, and slipped the ring onto his finger.

Jack held up his hand, the oddly-cut sapphire glittering in the overhead lighting.  “Where did you get it?” he asked softly.

“The Doctor gave it to me,” Ianto answered, looping an arm around his mate’s waist and pulling him closer. 

“My last regeneration found it on the _Valiant_ ,” the Doctor explained. 

“And he kept it?” Jack asked incredulously.  “He – you – knew what it meant to me!  Why?”

The Doctor shrugged.  “Anger? Jealousy? Because he was an idiot?”

 “All of the above?” Ianto asked acerbically.

 “I wouldn’t put it past me,” the Doctor admitted, a small, self-deprecating smile gracing his lips.  “I have to be honest…after my regeneration I forgot about the ring, until…well, let’s just say the TARDIS gave me a swift kick.  I fully meant to return it, but you know me…”

“Always running?” Jack asked rhetorically.

“And there never seemed to be a good time, which is ironic considering I’m a Time Lord.  So, when this opportunity presented itself, I decided there was no time like the present to try to fix things.  Emrys needed proof of what I was telling him, and I knew you were living on Earth.  Although, I didn’t expect Anwyn to hear the call as well…anyway, I hope you consider accepting my apology, and I really do need your help.”

“I’ll…consider it,” Jack said, even though Ianto knew that, in the end, his mate would indeed accept the apology.  “How can we help, then?”

“That is quite a story,” the Doctor answered.  “Let’s have a seat and we’ll have a bash at an explanation…”

 

 

**********

 

 

Jack actually accepted reincarnation a lot easier than Ianto had believed, but then his mate had had a long time to get used to magic and other supernatural happenings that seemed to plague their lives.  Maybe Ianto should admit that he believed their friend, Katsuko, was the reincarnation of Toshiko Sato…

No, maybe not.  It isn’t like Katsuko would even remember her former life, after all.

“Okay,” Jack said, as he curled into Ianto’s side, “you’re saying that the magic reawakened these memories because King Arthur is in potential danger.”

“Basically,” the Doctor said, “yes.”

“And we need to find Avalon and rescue his corpse.”

“That’s it exactly.”  The Doctor was on his fifth mug of tea, and was apparently caffeine-buzzed, judging from the way his hands were flapping and his head was bobbing. 

“As familiar as I am with the stories,” Jack went on, “I’m not sure why we need to save a body that’s been dead for about two and a half millennia.  Certainly he’d have reincarnated, just like Merlin supposedly has.”

“That’s just it,” the Time Lord exclaimed, bouncing a little.  Ianto decided he needed to be cut off now, before he started acting like Rowena did when she had too much chocolate.  “The magic that allows Merlin’s soul to reincarnate, keeps Arthur’s from doing the very same thing.”

“You mean he’s trapped in his body?” Emrys asked, paling slightly. 

The Doctor looked at him sympathetically.  “That certainly wasn’t Merlin’s intention, but grief does strange things to people.”  There was a double meaning in his words, one that only those who knew what had gone on before would catch.  “He only meant for Arthur’s body to escape his enemies, not to do what he actually did.”

“So,” Ianto said, “we also need to save Arthur’s soul, for it to travel on to wherever it’s meant to go.”

Something shifted in the Doctor’s face, and the quick sip of his tea did nothing to hide it.  Judging from Jack’s sudden stiffening, he noticed as well. 

The Doctor was hiding something from them.

“That’s about it, yeah,” the Time Lord answered.  “But I think we need to be asking another question here…”

“You mean the one that goes, ‘who would want to go searching for Arthur’s body in the first place’?” Anwyn asked, from where she was curled up in another armchair, Cadi cuddled up in her lap.  Rowena was leaning up against the front of the chair, her legs tucked up against her chest.   Both twins looked bored with it all, but then they most likely didn’t understand a lot of the conversation…or maybe they did, since both were extremely intelligent for their age, and just didn’t see the point.

“Oh yes, a very interesting question indeed,” the Doctor answered, practically bouncing his in seat.

“It might not even have anything to do with the King,” Ianto replied.  “As I’m sure you’re aware, Doctor, unclaimed land is at a premium on Earth.  If the magic faded over time, then a random surveyor could have found Avalon.”  Jack squeezed his hand comfortingly, as Ianto recalled what had happened when they’d moved back home eleven years ago.

“True, true,” the Doctor agreed.  “But I think there’s only one way to find out…”

“You mean go to Avalon ourselves,” Ianto said.

“There’s just one problem,” Jack replied.  “We don’t know where Avalon is, and I doubt whoever is there is gonna trumpet finding new land, let alone a corpse.”

“And don’t look at me,” Emrys denied.  “I might have some of Merlin’s memories, but that’s not one of them.”

“Then there’s just one way to find out.”  With that, the Doctor was up and out of his chair, and the others were scrambling to follow him.

The Time Lord strode out of the house, and down toward the lake.  “Oi, Dragons!” he shouted.  “We really need your help!”

The Doctor had come to a stop just before the water would have lapped over his shoes.  Ianto joined him, and Jack took up the Time Lord’s other side.  He blew through his lips, making a rude sound.  “It’s not like they don’t know I’m here,” he said, grinning widely. 

 _“We cannot miss your presence, Doctor,”_ the laughing tones of the Water Dragon sounded around them, even before the glistening aqua dragon breeched the surface of the lake.  _“You are a force not to be ignored.”_

“See, my reputation precedes me,” the Doctor said gleefully.“Although I’m a bit surprised you’re being so civil toward me.”




 _“What is past, is past, and was meant to be,”_ the Water Dragon answered.  _“We are far too old to harbour grudges, especially when you come on an errand of great import.”_

“Been eavesdropping then, have you?” the Doctor winked at her.

The Water Dragon laughed again.  _“We hear all that goes on within our valley, as you well know.”_

Wait…was the Doctor actually flirting with the Great Dragon?

“I was hoping you had.”

 _“You are seeking Avalon,”_ the Dragon replied.  _“And you believe we may know where it is.”_

The Doctor fiddled with his fingers, all the while looking at the Water Dragon.  “I’d be surprised if you didn’t.”

 _“Our power has faded, but perhaps I may know of someone who may help.”_  With a flick of her tail, the Dragon dove back under the surface of the lake, and the Doctor jumped back, shaking the water off his now-wet shoes. 

“That’s a nice exit,” he called out over the calming lake, stepping back a couple of feet.

Ianto shook his head, unable to believe the sheer cheek of the man.  He couldn’t help but smile, even though he was still fairly bothered by the Doctor’s being there, in their valley.

“And you accused me of flirting,” Jack snarked, rolling his eyes.

The Doctor managed to look innocent.  “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Excuse me.”

All three turned at the tentative question.  Emrys stood there, his eyes wide, looking very much like a goldfish.  Anwyn put her hand on his arm.  “You get used to it,” she said kindly, giving the young man a friendly smile.  “Hang around this lot enough, and you soon see it all.”

The twins gave simultaneous eye rolls, and Jack said, “They get that from you.”

“I have to start training them early,” Ianto said primly. 

“You’ve both done good here,” the Doctor murmured.  “I didn’t believe in destiny really, until I saw it for myself.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Jack answered, just as quietly. 

Ianto simply nodded, his eyes taking in the newest incarnation of the village that he’d grown up in.  Ddraig Llyn had changed many times in the nearly 3,300 years he’d been alive; it had also changed its name several times, reflecting the prevailing languages.  It had been Ddraig Llyn for the longest, just as the dragon had been Ianto. 

Their house was the largest structure, and the dozen others had been built radiating from it, making it the focal point of the village.  Everything was built of the natural stone of the valley, many of the structures constructed of recycled blocks from the once-ruined buildings that had been the only witnesses of the valley’s changes over the centuries while he and Jack had been off-world.  They’d gathered a bit of a crowd; those who had come to live in the valley were standing around, watching events unfold, including their good friend, Sakai Katsuko, who had delivered the twins and had been asked to become the Water Dragon’s Friend; the first Great Dragon-Friend in a very long time. 

The valley was their refuge, and it was quickly becoming one for others as well; others who would appreciate the peace they would find there.

They didn’t have long to wait. 

The Water Dragon burst from the lake once more, but she wasn’t alone.  A woman came with her; she was pale, with dark hair and eyes, attractive in a waif-like way.  She stood upon the water’s surface as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and she walked toward the shoreline, letting them all have a fond smile.

Ianto recognized her at once.

The Lady of the Lake.

Bowing, he greeted her as she stepped onto the bank.  “My Lady.”

She laughed.“Oh, don’t do that.  Please…it’s Freya.”




“Freya?”

Ianto turned to look at Emrys.  In that moment, he saw the man who knew himself as Emrys Gryffudd become Merlin the Court Sorcerer of Camelot. 

It wasn’t a physical change per se; but it was as if the world had suddenly settled its entire weight on his shoulders, as he moved closer to the Lady of the Lake.  “Freya?” he repeated, before sweeping the woman up into his arms.

“Merlin!” she cried, returning the embrace.  “It’s so very good to see you!”

She stepped back, and out of the hug.  Her eyes searched Merlin’s face.  “You still don’t remember everything,” she stated.

Merlin shook his head.  “But it’s me…I’m here.”

“Wait,” Anwyn said, confused.  “I may be missing something, but what’s going on?”

Ianto made the introductions.  “Freya is the Lady of the Lake,” he explained, confident that they would all know what that meant.

Apparently, they did; but then, he’d told many stories of Camelot and Albion.  Jack took her hand and kissed it, winking at her flirtatiously, causing Ianto to roll his eyes in fond exasperation; Anwyn actually attempted a curtsy that went just a bit wrong; and the Doctor nodded and smiled, looking very happy at seeing her there.  The twins were curious; Rowena actually got close enough to tug on her dress and ask what lake she was Lady of, making Freya laugh.

After the introductions, Freya turned back to Emrys…Merlin really, now.  It was more and more obvious that the man who was Emrys was beginning to subsume into the memories and personality of Merlin, and Ianto wasn’t certain he cared for the ramifications of it.  People weren’t meant to recall their past lives in this way, and he was afraid that Emrys might lose himself in the past. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I tried to protect Avalon, but over the centuries the magic of the island has faded so badly…”

“I should have expected it,” Merlin admitted.  “It’s not your fault…it’s mine for using my magic and condemning Arthur to a half-death, his soul trapped within himself.”

“You were just trying to save him from the indignities he would have suffered after death,” the Lady answered.

“It didn’t matter; he was dead.  His soul should have moved on.  And now, someone has apparently found him.”

“It was you,” the Doctor interrupted, pointing at Freya.  “You reawakened Emrys’ buried memories of Merlin.”

She nodded.  “When the magic began to fade, I did my best to protect Avalon, knowing that the one person Merlin treasures more than anyone was sleeping there, but after a while even I became too weak.  I couldn’t stop interlopers from setting foot on Avalon, so the next best thing I could do was try to warn Merlin.  It was fairly simple to do, since the magic that was left wanted to do that anyway, it just didn’t know how to do it.  I…pushed it along.”

 _“Freya can aid in your quest for Avalon,”_ the Water Dragon replied. 

“I don’t think she needs to,” Ianto said.  “I think Merlin might be able to do that himself now.”

The Doctor was shaking his head.“I can understand why you did what you did, but no one should have all those memories returning.We don’t know how Emrys is going to be able to deal with being two different people.”




“You’re saying they’re both in there now?” Jack demanded.  He didn’t look happy.

“We are,” Emrys/Merlin answered.  “It’s…confusing, and I don’t like it.”

“Your mind could burn out,” the Doctor argued.  “It would be different if you were actually born with access to the memories, but this…”

“It was necessary,” Freya insisted.  “No one can be allowed to take away the body of the Once and Future King.”

 _“Arthur and Merlin are destined to bring magic back to the world,”_ the Water Dragon said.  _“This is their destiny.”_

“Destiny is all well and good,” Ianto said, “and Jack and I would know all about that, but is it worth it if you’re hurting one part of that destiny?”  He wasn’t happy, and he could tell the others weren’t either.  Emrys was an innocent human, who should have been living his own life and not been dragged into something that he simply wasn’t prepared for.  The dragon could see the dichotomy within the young man easily; he was still Emrys, and yet the memories he’d regained were weighing him down.  All that knowledge, infringing on Emrys’ own mind, fighting for room among the myriad things he’d learned throughout his life…

Emrys – no, Merlin – was frowning.  “I thought Arthur and I did that back when we were still alive?”

“You did,” Freya answered, “but there’s still a destiny awaiting you.”

“You could have asked him,” Jack said.  “You could have given him the choice of taking on these memories and then trying to save a corpse that’s been dead for over twenty-five hundred years!”

“That’s a very succinct way of putting it,” Ianto said dryly. It was very simplistic, but true.  How would having all those memories in his head affect Emrys?  And who would he actually be…Emrys, or Merlin?

“And what if I don’t want this destiny?” Emrys – and it really was Emrys this time – challenged, standing straight and looking Freya in the eye.

The Lady of the Lake sighed.  “There really isn’t much choice now.  I’m sorry, but I did the only thing I could, knowing that I had to save my friend’s lover from being desecrated.  Look within yourself, and you would see he would have done anything to prevent that…and had already.”

“But he trapped Arthur’s soul from moving on,” Ianto argued.  Yes, he could understand Merlin’s motivation, all those years ago; he would do anything to protect Jack from that sort of fate.  But there had to have been any number of ways to do the same thing without wrapping the King’s body in so much magic it would keep his soul from travelling on its way…

 _“The King’s soul will continue to its destined home once his body is saved,”_ the Water Dragon said, her usual laughter gone in the face of just how serious things had gone.

“But what about Emrys?” Anwyn asked, concerned.  “Will he return to normal?”

“I don’t know,” Freya admitted.  “But I do know this…both Merlin and Arthur must be together in order to fulfill their destiny.  Yes, I know Emrys didn’t choose this, but it needs to be done.”

“I hate to say they’re right,” the Doctor said.  “Even though we’re talking about someone long dead, this _is_ King Arthur we’re talking about.  Can you imagine what would happen if someone did get their hands on him?  What would happen once it got out that the true King Arthur had been found?  There are enough legends about him as it is; anyone could use one of those for their own benefit.”

Of course, the Doctor was right.  Someone who managed to get a hold of the Once and Future King could use that knowledge to gain a great deal of power.  They could even pretend to _be_ Arthur, and make claims against the current government…

And what about the magic that protected the King’s body?  Would someone be able to use that, as well?  Would someone even know how, in this day and age? 

What about Excalibur?

Ianto asked just that question.

“Excalibur was not laid to rest with the King,” Freya answered.  “It is protected, for the time when it will be needed.”

“Do you know if the King’s body is still on Avalon?” the Doctor asked.

“I don’t,” she admitted.  “I only know the island is visible to everyone now, and that interlopers have set up a camp on it.  I have no idea what they plan.”

“It could be a simple land grab,” Jack pointed out, “but I think we can’t take that chance.  We should go to Avalon and check it out.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**_14 April 3257 (Earth Standard Time)_ **

 

 

Emrys could feel Merlin in his head, and he didn’t really much like it.

And it wasn’t so much the memories, although that had a lot to do with it.  No, it was the _emotions_ that went along with Merlin’s life, and just how strong they were.

Especially those having to do with Arthur.

 The Doctor had claimed that Arthur and Merlin had been lovers, despite what the legends said about Guinevere and Lancelot and betrayal.  But Emrys felt it was more than that; the very magic that was Merlin, had bound them in ways that couldn’t be described, and the feelings were more powerful than anything he’d ever experienced in his own life.  Merlin and Arthur had been _meant_ for each other, that much was obvious.

Emrys didn’t really know what to think about all that destiny bollocks, but it had really hit home when Freya had shown up.  They all honestly believed in it; but more importantly, _Merlin_ believed it.   Although the memories had come fast and furious and he couldn’t catch everything, it seemed as if destiny had been a very large part of Merlin’s existence.  That exposure to destiny was making such things easier for Emrys to deal with, only he had the distinct impression that it wasn’t actually _him_ doing the accepting.

He wanted nothing more than to go home, and enjoy the quiet weekend he’d been looking forward to when Dorian had told him he’d have it off.That had only been mere hours ago, and yet it seemed like a lifetime…




Having someone else in his head, Emrys reflected, as he watched the ground pass beneath them, was almost like having a split personality he thought.  There was Emrys…and then there was Merlin, and they both were different despite being part of the same person.  He glanced over at Jack Harkness, who was piloting the flitter toward what was the island of Avalon, and wondered if it was too late to ask to be taken back to New Cardiff. 

Oh, who was he kidding?

He was stuck in this, and had been the moment he’d awakened in the middle of the night, nearly a month ago, after a spectacular dream of blood and fire that had left him unable to sleep.

It made him wonder if Arthur’s body was even on Avalon, after so long.

A flash of green passed across his field of vision, and he followed the dragon as he flew beside them.  Seeing him brought more thoughts and memories Emrys could attribute to Merlin; about being a Dragonlord, and about Kilgharrah, and how the dragon had convinced everyone that he was the last one.  Of course, that had been his plan all along, to make Uther think that he’d killed all the dragons in order to save his people from the obsessed King.  Emrys could see it, through the filter of Merlin’s memories, and it made sense.  Although it didn’t explain Aithusa, but Emrys was certain that Jones could, if asked.

It was quiet in the flitter’s cockpit.  Anwyn and the Doctor were in the rear seat, and while Emrys wanted to ask questions about what was happening to him, he was afraid of what he’d be told.  He’d heard enough back in the valley, and it had scared him.  He could totally lose himself in this new person who was taking up residence in his head, but somehow Emrys didn’t think that was the worst that could happen.

There was also the magic.

That was beyond Emrys’ comprehension, even with Merlin’s help.

“And just why couldn’t we have taken your TARDIS, Doctor?” Harkness asked, bringing Emrys back into the world outside his own head.

“TARDIS?” Emrys asked, confused.  But then, confusion seemed to be his natural state anymore.

“My time machine,” the Doctor explained.  “And I don’t have her here with me.  She…dropped me off.”

“How can your time machine just drop you off?” Emrys demanded.

“Ah, but she isn’t just a machine!” the Doctor enthused.  “She’s got quite a mind of her own.”  He leaned forward.  “And I actually got to talk to her face-to-face!”

“What?” Harkness asked incredulously.

The Doctor launched into a tale in which Emrys only understood every other word, but he could tell just how amazed Harkness was by it.  By the end, the sadness between the two was so strong it could have been cut with Excalibur, and Harkness was wishing he’d been there.

“The TARDIS is a great lady,” he said morosely.  “I’m grateful to her for what she did to me.  It allowed me to meet Ianto and to have a wonderful family.”

Emrys must have let his curiosity show, because Harkness explained, “I was exposed to the time vortex a very long time ago, through the TARDIS and a remarkable young woman named Rose Tyler.  They made me as near immortal as a person can get.”

Suddenly something the Doctor had said earlier in the day hit Emrys, and he turned to look at the Time Lord.  “That was what you meant,” he realized.  “When you were talking about my name meaning ‘immortal’.”

“It was,” the Doctor said.  “Jack is the immortal I mentioned in that conversation.”  The same look of sadness crossed his mobile features as it had in the coffee shop.  “And I hope one day he forgives me for the pain I caused him because of it.”

Harkness didn’t say anything, but Emrys could see the conflict on his face as he said, “Yeah, maybe someday.  After all, as I said…everything that happened led me here, to my mate and my family.”

“And I wouldn’t be here,” Anwyn put in, “which would be a downright shame.”

The Doctor laughed.“It seems she’s inherited your humility as well as your looks, Jack.”




“Along with her Tad’s intelligence,” Harkness said proudly.  “There’s a reason I called her my ‘Little Terror’ when she was a child.”

“If I couldn’t reason my way out of something,” Anwyn said, “then I’d just turn on the Harkness charm.”

“But that didn’t always work,’ Harkness went on, “and so she’d have to rely on the sheer toughness she also got from Ianto.”

“Did you?” There was a high-pitched, whirring sound, and Emrys turned in his seat to see the Doctor pointing a silver tube at Anwyn, who was looking at him as if he were slightly insane.  “Hmm…yep, a healthy dose of dragon genes…as well as just a touch of the vortex…hmm…” he looked surprised at something the device told him, and then grinned.  “Just how old are you anyway?  I can’t get an accurate reading.”

Anwyn huffed.  “Didn’t anyone ever teach you that asking a ladies’ age was impolite?”

The puppy dog look on the Doctor’s face made Emrys want to laugh.

It obviously wore Anwyn down, because she sighed and shook her head, smiling.  “I’ll be 610 in October.”

Emrys felt his jaw drop.  “You’re immortal too?”  Was he surrounded by them?

She shook her head.  “Nope, just very long-lived…which could be a really long time, if I don’t happen to get myself killed.  I’m not like Dad; I won’t resurrect if I die.  I’m like Tad; there are ways to kill me, it’s just really hard to do.”

“But you don’t have a dragon-form?” the Doctor asked, looking confused.

Anwyn’s expression saddened.  “No, I don’t.”

“I would think you would, just from Ianto’s genetics…although I have to say, how he and Jack are compatible to have children I don’t know…”

“It was a surprise to us, too,” Harkness admitted.  “But we’re glad it happened.  And the twins are our miracle.”

It suddenly hit Emrys; what Anwyn had said in his kitchen, as he’d been talking about his work…  “How is male pregnancy possible? The genetic blueprint of it was only just created about five years ago, and there’ve only been a few human trials!”

Harkness shrugged.  “It’s fairly common when I’m from.”  At Emrys’ obviously confused look, he clarified his statement with, “I’m from the future.”

“And the Great Dragons gave Tad the ability to carry the twins,” Anwyn added. 

“The first of the Star Dragons,” the Doctor mused.

“And what do you know about it?” Harkness asked.  “We only heard that term when the girls were born.”

“As I said…I looked along your timeline.  Not far, but enough to know how important it was that you and Ianto were together.” 

Emrys could swear the Doctor was hedging a bit, and judging from the look on Harkness’ face, the man thought so as well.  He wanted to know what it was that the Time Lord _wasn’t_ saying, because he suspected it was important…

But he was distracted by the magic.  It was weaker than what it had once been, but Emrys could sense it just nibbling at the back of his mind, trying to catch his attention.

Merlin slid smoothly into control, leaving Emrys put out as the memories within him bubbled up and told him what the reincarnated Sorcerer was about to announce.  “Avalon is just ahead.”

It had gone dark during their trip, and the area they travelled over was mostly suburban sprawl, homes and buildings of flats where he knew trees and rivers used to be.  What Harkness had said back in the valley was true: empty land was quickly becoming more and more rare, and Emrys could feel Merlin’s anger at the destruction of the country that he’d known so well.  He could see in his minds’ eye the forests, and hills, and the glorious white walls of Camelot as the morning sun caught on its battlements.  Everything was gone and dead, and there would be no resurrecting it. 

The flitter slowed, and in the light from below Emrys could see the dragon circling just under the flitter, and he knew Jones was looking for a place to land.  Craning his neck he could make out a blob of darkness beyond the buildings, and he knew without truly seeing it that it was the Lake of Avalon.

Merlin remembered the times he’d come there.  He remembered laying Freya to rest, and her becoming the Lady of the Lake.  This was also where he’d thrown Excalibur twice; once to protect it, and the second time when Arthur had died.  No one should have that sort of powerful weapon, and he’d trusted Freya to look after it. 

He remembered vividly the day he’d brought Arthur there, and the pain of that last time they’d been together sliced through Emrys and Merlin both like Excalibur itself.  Merlin had used his power to raise a small island in the centre of the lake, and that was where he’d interred his lover, relying on the magic of Avalon to protect him always.  It hadn’t worked out that way, but then Merlin hadn’t counted on magic fading so badly.  He and Arthur had fought to bring the Old Ways back, and Merlin had been certain that magic would last for eternity.

He’d been so very wrong.

There was a light in the centre of the lake; an unnatural light, and Emrys knew that it must be from whoever had claimed the land once the magic had faded enough to find it.  It was on the island cairn he’d brought into being, and his anger grew stronger, furious that someone had dared to disturb his lover and King’s eternal rest. 

But then, if this hadn’t happened Merlin would never have known that he’d trapped Arthur’s soul there as well. 

It was time Arthur was set free.

“Looks like Ianto’s found us a place to set down,” Harkness said, and the flitter banked toward a small clearing near the lake’s edge.  “I wonder what people thought was here before…you know, before the magic failed.”

“It was like a perception filter,” the Doctor answered.  “Like when Ddraig Llyn was hidden from the Master…and when you and Ianto left for Hubworld.  People would just overlook it.  Only it was also powerful enough to bamboozle technology as well.”

“I bet the neighbours got a rude awakening the day they realized there was a lake in their back gardens,” Anwyn observed.

Harkness piloted the flitter skilfully toward where the dragon was waiting.  “I hate to say this,” he said, as the vehicle came in for a landing, “but I really doubt the King is here anymore.  I mean, what would be the point of keeping him here, if you were going to use the cachet of having the Once and Future King in your possession, even if he was dead?”

Merlin agreed, as did Emrys.  What Harkness said made sense; Arthur’s body was too important to have been left in its cairn.  The anger threatened to overwhelm him, but he tamped it down, needing to act and not react.

“I think you’re right,” the Doctor answered, opening the rear compartment the moment the flitter touched ground.  “But hopefully we’ll be able to get an idea of who might have him.”

They got out of the flitter, and Jones met them – now in human form, which had surprised the Merlin part of him a bit more than the Emrys part, and Emrys had been completely shocked that dragons actually did exist.  Merlin wanted to ask about it, but Emrys kept them on track.  “So,” he said, “how are we going to get out there?”

“I can help with that.”

They all turned to regard Freya, who had somehow appeared on the lakeshore with them.  She made a motion, and a boat appeared, bumping against a small rock that poked up from the water like a nature-made dock. 

Emrys felt an irrational wave of dislike toward her, and it clashed with Merlin’s fondness for the Lady of the Lake.  It had been her appearance that had raked up the mass of Merlin’s memories that Emrys was having trouble reconciling, and that brought Merlin himself to the fore.  Emrys could almost lie to himself that this was actually happening before that moment when Merlin had come out from the darkness within his mind to greet her back at the valley. 

“I haven’t been in an actual boat in years,” Harkness grinned.  He reached out, took Freya’s hand in his, and then kissed the back of it.  “Thanks for the lift, beautiful.”

Even in the semi-darkness around them, it was obvious that Freya blushed.  “It was my pleasure.”

“Jack,” Jones said, rolling his eyes. 

“It’s good to know some things don’t change,” the Doctor replied, smirking.

“Honestly, you two,” Harkness snorted, releasing Freya’s hand.  “I was just being grateful.”

Emrys got the distinct impression that there was a back story there, but didn’t press for details.

“We should get going,” Jones said.  “Jack and I can pull our Torchwood credentials if it gets dicey, but a quiet reconnaissance is the best way to go.”

 “I cannot get close to the cairn,” Freya said, apologetically.  “I don’t know why, only that something keeps me away…”

“Magic?” the Doctor asked.

The Lady of the Lake considered the question.  “If it is, it’s different from anything I’ve ever felt before.”

“Some sort of technology then,” Anwyn suggested.

“That would make sense,” Harkness agreed.  “Whoever is out there, they’re trying to protect their investment.  Making sure no one can actually set foot on that island would be a top priority.”

“Then I might be able to do something about that.”  The Doctor twirled the metal tube he’d used on Anwyn in his long fingers.   “If I can get close enough.”

“Wait,” Harkness said, stopping the forward movement toward the boat.  “Maybe Ianto and I should run an aerial reconnaissance first, just to see what we’re getting into.  We can fly in, take a look, and then come back.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Jones answered.  “We may not even have to set foot on that island if we don’t have to.”

Emrys wanted to argue, but he couldn’t.  He really wanted to be the one to go out to Arthur’s cairn, to discover what had happened to Merlin’s lover…his lover.  The Merlin part of him was muddying up the Emrys part of him, and memories of hot skin and soft touches echoed across his nerve endings as if a ghost were stroking them lightly. 

Not that he believed in ghosts…although, he hadn’t believed in dragons or magic, either.  Not until the Doctor had shown up and forced him to summon both.

The need to rescue Arthur crested over him like a tsunami, but he would have to be patient.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

**_14 April 3257 (Earth Standard Time)_ **

 

 

Ianto wasn’t certain letting Emrys anywhere near the island would be such a good idea.

He was worried about the man.  It was becoming more and more obvious that Emrys was losing himself to the Merlin side of him, and while the dragon recognized the urgency of their mission he didn’t want someone to be destroyed over it.  It was a no-win scenario, and Ianto didn’t care for them one little bit.

So, when Jack suggested that they take a look from the air first, Ianto practically jumped at the idea.  It made sense, and it would keep Emrys from getting more lost than he already was…or, at least, not lost so quickly.  He glanced over at the Lady of the Lake, and while he’d long been taught to respect her and her power, he couldn’t help but be mad at her for dragging an innocent into this.  Perhaps she felt she didn’t have a choice, but that didn’t excuse the fact that Emrys Gryffudd was vanishing before their eyes, being subsumed by memories he should never have had.

Emrys didn’t look happy at Jack’s idea, but Ianto didn’t much care.  Was it Merlin wanting to go over to the island so badly, or Emrys himself?  Were they even different personalities anymore?

“Try to see what sort of generator they’re using for the energy shield,” the Doctor suggested.  “If I know ahead of time, it’ll be easier to get past it if we need to.”

“Be careful,” Anwyn said, hugging them both.  “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Oh, ye of little faith,” Jack scoffed.  “Since when haven’t we been careful?”

“Should I remind you both of the Nargeth-Storan conflict?”

Ianto winced.  That hadn’t been one of his or Jack’s finest hours, and it was only because of Anwyn that they’d gotten out relatively unscathed.  “This isn’t the middle of a war zone,” the dragon answered.  “And we can fly high enough not to draw attention to ourselves.”  His dragon eyesight would come in handy at seeing details on the ground.

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Jack urged, clapping his hands together.  “The sooner we’re in the air, the sooner we’re back.  Anwyn, you still have those flight goggles?”

“They’re in the flitter.”  She went to fetch them, returning in moments and handing them over.

Jack slid them on over his eyes as Ianto triggered his transformation.  The dragon knelt slightly in order to let Jack climb on.  “It’s been a while since we’ve flown like this,” he rumbled as Jack got settled.  The dragon found himself feeling disappointed that his mate could not change shape beyond the valley.

Familiar fingers stroked the scales of his neck.“It doesn’t feel quite right anymore, does it?”




“No, it doesn’t,” the dragon agreed. 

With those words, he launched himself upward, wings beating a strong tattoo against the pull of gravity as they rose higher.  Jack’s arms were wrapped around his neck, warm breath tickling against his scales, as they arched toward the well-lit tiny island.

The dragon got a better look at Arthur’s cairn as they flew closer.  It was about the size of the village green back in Ddraig Llyn, longer than it was wide, with a nearly-perfect ring of ancient oaks growing at its centre.  Whoever had found the island had set up four powerful arc lights, one on each corner of the island, aiming toward that ring of trees. 

He would bet anything that this was where Arthur’s final resting place had been.  Such a circle would have been important in the Old Religion, and the dragon could practically feel the magic radiating from it.

Two thumps on his right shoulder had the dragon turning in the direction Jack was indicating, falling back into their old signal routine.His mate must have seen something…ah, yes.




He rode the air currents past the area, and then turned back, just in time to see two more people leaving the grove.  If the dragon was any judge, he could have sworn one of them was wearing druids’ robes…

Another thump on his right shoulder had the dragon twisting his head in the direction Jack wanted him to look toward.  He could see a boat tied up, and it had to be the way on and off the island.   It was a powerboat of some kind, with what looked like a lower deck that would have been perfect to smuggle things on – and off – the island without anyone noticing.




The dragon began a pass over the circle of trees.  The magic was even stronger as they crossed the grove, and as he looked down he could see what looked like a plinth in the centre of the circle. 

Arthur’s resting place.

Yes, as they’d suspected, the King’s body was gone. 

Someone had set up some equipment in the circle, although it was too far away for the dragon to make out what it was.  There also appeared to be a makeshift altar as well which, coupled with what had looked like druids’ clothing on that one person, was leading the dragon to some conclusions he wasn’t quite sure he liked.

They’d been certain that, whoever had come there was going to use King Arthur’s body for some sort of power grab.  But, if there were druids involved…the dragon hadn’t even known that druids still existed, what with magic fading from the world.

Another thump, this one to his left shoulder, had him passing down the western edge of the island.There was another structure there, this one a bit more permanent, and the dragon knew this must have been where the generator was being kept.There was some sort of logo on the shed; what looked like a stylized “G” made up of…the dragon squinted, guessing it was some sort of beaded strand.




Feeling like they’d seen all they needed to, he turned back toward the shore, where he could see their companions awaiting them.  Jack leaned farther down against his neck, and the dragon luxuriated in the presence of his mate against him.  Yes, he’d gotten used to Jack being able to fly with him, but a part of him did miss this closeness.

They landed easily, and Jack slid from his perch.  The dragon missed him immediately.

“We were right,” Jack reported, removing the goggles he’d worn.  “The King’s body is gone.”  He went on to detail what they’d seen.

“I’m not sure what the equipment is for,” Ianto added, once back in his human form.  “They have it set up around an altar that’s obviously being used for druid worship.”

Emrys was frowning…no, it was Merlin, having taken control of the shared body.  “I don’t understand.  Why would there be druids involved?  Are there even druid left in the world?”

The Doctor shrugged.  “There’s always someone out there willing to worship anything that takes their fancy.”

“I also saw someone in druids’ robes,” Ianto said. 

“Ianto,” Jack said, “did you happen to see the logo on the generator shed?”

“I did.  I didn’t recognize it, though.  It was the letter “G” made up from beaded lines of some sort…” He faded out as he saw the expression on Emrys’ face go from confusion to anger.  “Do you know it?”  He felt like it was a silly question, but still had to ask.

Emrys nodded, his eyes narrowing.  “It’s the logo for GenCorp.  The beads are actually a double-helix.”

Jack looked thoughtful.  “I’ve heard of it…they do research into theoretical applications of forced mutations on the human genome, right?”

The Doctor snapped his fingers.  “They were responsible for the male pregnancy gene!”  He grinned, then frowned.  “But what would they be doing with King Arthur?”

“Could they be thinking of cloning him?”  Anwyn asked.

Emrys was chewing his thumbnail.  “No.  We don’t do cloning –“

“You work for GenCorp?” the Doctor demanded.

Emrys nodded.  “I’m a theoretical geneticist.”

“It can’t be coincidence.”  The Time Lord began to pace.  “You working for the same company that’s taken King Arthur’s body…”

“All I know is,” Emrys growled, “we can’t leave Arthur in their hands.”

“Emrys is right,” Ianto said.  “We need to rescue the King, and make certain his resting place is never found again.”

“Would you keep him in Ddraig Llyn?” Freya inquired.  “That is the only safe place anymore…at least until magic is restored to the Earth.”

There was that comment again…about magic returning.Ianto didn’t know how that would happen, but he did recall that it would be both Merlin and Arthur doing it.They would have to find a way to release Arthur’s soul before that could occur.




And there was also Emrys to consider.

Ianto didn’t think that Emrys would have any sort of choice, just as the young man hadn’t up to that point.  With Merlin driving him, Emrys would do what was needed in order to save Arthur and bring magic back. 

Both he and Jack had more than their fair share of being at the mercy of destiny, and they both had willingly accepted it, since it meant they were getting what they’d actually wanted in the end.  But Emrys…this wasn’t what he wanted.  He had a life, a job, and friends and family who cared for him.  This destiny wasn’t going to pay off for him in the end, like it had for Ianto and his own family.  No, in the end Emrys would lose himself completely to Merlin’s life, and that wasn’t fair.

Of course, life wasn’t fair.  But this was worse.

A part of him wanted to tell them all to let it go, that Arthur was dead and that someone having his corpse wasn’t a big deal.But he knew just how dangerous even a deceased legend could be.  In the right – or wrong – hands, King Arthur’s body could be priceless.




“I think a visit to GenCorp is in order,” the Doctor said.  He sounded angry.

 

 

**********

 

 

The dragon landed in the plaza outside GenCorp, the flitter setting down beside him.

Jack had wanted to call in Torchwood Central to help, but the Doctor had rejected the idea, not wanting too many people to know about King Arthur.  That had almost started a row between the two, Jack accusing the Doctor of not being able to get past what Torchwood had done in the past.  But the Time Lord had disagreed, saying he knew exactly what good Torchwood was responsible for; it was just that the more people who knew about Arthur, the better chance it would get out into the general population that King Arthur Pendragon was real.  It could also lead to Emrys himself being persecuted, which was when Ianto had sided with the Doctor, not wanting to cause Emrys any more problems than the poor man was already suffering.

Jack had pouted, but he had eventually agreed.

The GenCorp headquarters was in a section of New Cardiff that had been called Penarth when the city had been moved centuries ago, and yet it had no resemblance to that section of Old Cardiff at all.  It was a disconnect that forcibly reminded him just how long he’d lived, and how much he’d missed when he and Jack had been off-world. 

It also brought to mind those friends he’d lost, and who were resting under the water that had inundated the old Hub.  Although if he was correct at least one soul had somehow moved on…

“What’s security like inside?” Jack asked Emrys.

“Card and DNA readers, along with cameras and other sensors,” the man practically growled.  Ianto could see him practically vibrating in rage, and that Merlin had almost completely taken over in his anger over what they were most likely doing to the body of his former lover. 

Ianto could understand it.  He felt the same way whenever someone had hurt or killed Jack; that need to do _something_ , to avenge the injuries done to the person he loved more than anything.  He’d even done it, and that had been one of the reasons the Doctor had been against him and Jack for so long. 

But he wasn’t about to apologize for killing the Master.  And it was a good thing that the Doctor wasn’t expecting him to, because he would be very disappointed.

“I can handle them,” the Doctor assured them, twirling his sonic screwdriver between nimble fingers.

“As can I.”  The voice was Emrys’, but Ianto knew the words were Merlin’s.

Before anyone could stop him, Merlin began to stride toward the entrance, and magic began to crackle around him.

Jack cursed, and Ianto couldn’t blame him, and yet at the same time he could completely sympathize with Merlin and his need to go to Arthur.  “We need a plan,” he called out, hoping to stop the enraged man from storming the building without them.

“I have a plan,” Merlin shouted over his shoulder.  “It’s to go in there and destroy stuff until I find Arthur.”

“I can’t fault him,” Jack muttered as they ran to catch up.  “I’d be doing the same thing if it was you or one of the kids.”

“I think he’s out-storming the Oncoming Storm!” the Doctor exclaimed.

“Don’t worry Doc,” Jack said cheerfully, “your reputation is still intact.”

They’d caught up with Merlin just as the sorcerer raised a hand and blasted the door open.

“Well, they know we’re here,” Anwyn commented, drawing her blaster.

Ianto had to agree as they followed Merlin into the building.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

**_14 April 3257 (Earth Standard Time)_ **

 

 

Emrys found himself being pushed to the side as Merlin took control.

He wanted to fight it, but at the same time he could feel the rage and fear running through the sorcerer’s personality, and he knew he had no chance.  Instead, he let Merlin take the lead and simply gave him what information he needed to find his way through GenCorp’s headquarters.

The magic was all around him, tingling in his head and hands and heart.  It was as if, once Merlin had taken over, whatever connection he may have had to the ancient magic of the planet had opened like a floodgate, and Merlin was using it however he pleased.  The sheer power he was wielding frightened Emrys, but Merlin felt that and soothed him as best he could.

He was aware though that the magic wasn’t nearly as strong as it once had been.  Merlin could sense the difference, and was trying to compensate as he destroyed the security cameras and other monitoring devices when Emrys pointed them out.  At this rate Merlin would tire, but nothing was going to stop him from getting to his lover. 

The others were supporting him though, and Emrys managed to get that through to Merlin as they strode through the foyer and to the lift, taking out the security guard on the way.  He stopped at the doors of the lift, and that gave the others time to catch up.

“We need a plan,” Jones reiterated, standing to one side as the Doctor took the other, waving his silver tube over the door’s controls.  “I know you’re very powerful right now, but we don’t have any idea where they could be holding the King, and to go off half-cocked isn’t going to find him any faster.”  He leaned forward, practically whispering in Merlin’s ear.  “I know how you feel.  I would be needing to do anything to save my family.  But running around without a goal isn’t the way to go about it, and could get us into more trouble than it’s worth.”

Merlin seemed to be listening, and Emrys was glad.  “You’re right,” he sighed.  “But how are we going to find Arthur in all this?”

“We should be asking Emrys that,” Harkness suggested.  “He’s worked in this building for years.  If there’s anywhere they might keep a body preserved, it would be him to know that.”

Merlin hadn’t thought of that.  Emrys tried to come up with an internal schematic of the building even as the lift doors opened with a small ‘ping’.  “There are testing facilities on the tenth floor,” he considered.  “The labs are on twelve.”

“Those are too public,” Harkness said.  “Anyone could have come across the King if he was in one of those places, and I doubt whoever took him would want that to happen.”

“Is there anywhere in the building where there’s a magical signature?” Jones asked.“There were druids on the island; it makes sense that there would be druids here as well, and that they’d be in charge of keeping the King’s body from prying eyes.Also, the magic that bound Arthur is still pretty active, and you should be able to sense that.”




Merlin cursed himself for not thinking of that, and it was Emrys’ turn to soothe him.  He took a deep breath, and let Merlin back in charge; the sorcerer closed his eyes, reaching out with his magical senses to see if he could ‘feel’ Arthur in the building.

He was surprised to find weak magical wards all throughout the structure.  He said as much.

“I thought magic was supposed to be fading?’ Anwyn said, almost accusingly.

“It is,” Merlin answered.  “These wards really aren’t doing them much good.  They’re very easy to break.”

“So, it’s a good guess they know we’re here?” Harkness asked.

“I would say so,” Merlin admitted. 

“Then we’d best be ready.”  The man was holding what looked like an old-fashioned projectile weapon, while Anwyn readied her blaster and Jones pulled yet another weapon from his belt, this one Emrys couldn’t identify.  The Doctor didn’t look impressed by the weaponry, instead content to hold onto his silver device.

As he was trying to find Arthur, his companions bundled him into the lift, the Doctor standing by the controls.  Emrys felt fidgety and odd, as magic flooded his body.  He was in over his head, and he knew it; but there wasn’t a thing he could do.  He wasn’t his own person any longer, and he couldn’t help the stab of anger at what had happened to him.

The problem was, Merlin completely sympathized.  His thoughts were full of apology and sadness, not liking what was going on any more than Emrys was.   And yet, his main driving focus was on finding Arthur, on protecting him from whatever was going on.  Emrys could feel his determination and could understand it.

Merlin also agreed with Emrys that his working for GenCorp wasn’t a coincidence.

While he didn’t pretend to know anything about destiny, Emrys knew that he was meant to be there, at that particular time.  That his working at the same company that had found Arthur’s resting place was something that would have happened no matter what. 

Emrys had gone into theoretical genetics because he’d wanted to help people by trying to improve the human genome in ways that would make the quality of life better.  Creating ways to make humanity better had been a dream of his.  He’d been impressed with what GenCorp was doing in that area, and had jumped at the chance to obtain a job there.

He’d been in on so many projects, most of them going on to help the human race reach its potential.  The current project, Project Knight, had been one of those, and Emrys had revelled in the genetic ‘magic’ that he and his team had been able to accomplish.  Their tweaks had improved stamina, strength, and agility and would give humans advantages in off-world exploration.  Emrys was proud of the work he’d done.

He couldn’t figure out what they would want with Arthur’s body.They only worked with theoretical gene strands, not with actual DNA.GenCorp wouldn’t be gaining anything by taking the King’s corpse…at least no benefit that he could see.




“Emrys?”

Jones’ voice broke him from his thoughts.He shook himself and looked at the dragon, who had a concerned expression on his human face.“I’m fine,” he answered, realizing that while he’d been lost in thought, Merlin must have taken control, and the lift was heading upward, judging from the indicator panel.




“Merlin says he’s getting something from the upper floors,” Jones said. 

“That makes a change,” the Doctor commented flippantly.  “Usually the bad guys hang out in a damp, musty basement or stinking sewer.”

Jones laughed.  “I lost track of how many pairs of shoes I ruined in the sewers of Old Cardiff.”

“Not to mention the excuses you had to come up with to explain to the dry cleaners why your suits smelled like raw sewage,” Harkness added.

“Your coat suffered just as badly,” Jones snarked, rolling his eyes.

 “Makes me glad I wasn’t born back then,” Anwyn replied.  “I have an aversion to sewers.  They mess with my style.”

“She gets that from you,” Jones teased.

“Damn right she does,” Harkness said proudly.

Emrys wondered how they could banter like that, not knowing what they were going to find.  Merlin did, though; he’d seen it in the knights before they went into battle, joking and laughing in order to dispel their nerves. 

The lift passed the testing areas and the labs, still heading upward.  Emrys tried to pay attention to what Merlin was feeling; it was weird, the hum of the magic against his skin, and he didn’t think he would ever get used to it.

To Merlin though, it was Emrys’ life that was so strange.  What Emrys took for granted Merlin saw as a miracle, or magic.  Where Merlin understood dragons and spells, Emrys knew science and technology.  It was a dichotomy that could very well tear them apart.

“It’s here,” Merlin said.  “Arthur is here.”

The Doctor aimed his device at the control panel, and the lift came to a halt on the thirtieth floor…two down from the roof. 

“Any idea what’s on this floor?” Harkness asked.

Emrys considered.  “Not really, I’ve never been up here.  I think it’s more offices, only for upper management.”

“All right.”  He straightened, and the Merlin part of Emrys thought he closely resembled a battlefield commander.  “Since we don’t know what’s on this floor, Ianto and I are going first.  Anwyn,” he turned to his daughter, “Emrys is your responsibility.”

“I can take care of myself!” Emrys – no, it was Merlin – exclaimed hotly.

“Yes, you’re powerful,” Harkness answered.  “But you also need someone to watch your back, and I trust Anwyn to do it.  We’re going to rely on you to counter anything magical we run into.  Doctor,” now his eyes were on the Time Lord, “you’re with Ianto and me, but keep behind us.  I’d hate to have you regenerate just when I’m beginning to like you again.”

One side of the Doctor’s mouth quirked upward.  “Of course, I want to have the chance to convince you to like me once more.”

“Actually, you should worry more about Ianto than me.”

“Ah, but I have a plan!  If I can get back into your good graces, then you can convince Ianto.”  He winked, slyly.

Jones smirked.  “Jack can convince me in a lot of different ways….”

“Ew!” Anwyn gagged.  “My parents do _not_ have sex!”

“Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart,” Harkness teased.

“Are you lot always like this when you’re about to face the unknown?” Emrys asked, feeling a bit left out of the banter.

“Nah,” Harkness said.  “Sometimes we’re worse.”  He checked his weapon, then nodded toward the dragon.  “Are we ready?”

Jones returned the nod, as did the Doctor.  Anwyn also checked her own gun, positioning herself close to Emrys.  He felt pitifully glad of her company, even as he was bristling a bit over the need for protection…or was that Merlin feeling that way, and Emrys couldn’t tell the difference any longer?

“Open the door, Doc,” Harkness ordered.  He and Jones stood at the door, their weapons ready. 

It wasn’t at all what Emrys had been expecting.

Yes, he knew they ran experiments and such onsite, but he had no idea why GenCorp would need an actual medical wing.  When their projects were approved for human trials, those were always done at another location, out of the city, and under government supervision.  There was no reason for this to be here.

Jones and Harkness moved as one, fanning out slightly as they stepped into the room.  The Doctor followed, keeping close as he’d agreed.  Emrys went after, Anwyn at his side.

They weren’t alone.

A man stepped out from inside the surgical area, wearing what Emrys now knew were druids’ robes.  It wouldn’t have been so bad if he hadn’t known the man, but his jaw dropped as it registered who was standing in front of them.

It was his boss, Dorian Edstrom.

But a memory forced itself into his mind, one of a battle lost in the mists of time. 

Of seeing King Arthur taking a mortal blow, and delivering one in return.

Merlin knew who this was. 

_Mordred._

He pressed his lips closed, not wanting to give away the fact that he knew the man standing there was their ancient enemy, the druid boy Mordred, all grown up and reincarnated into this new form.  Emrys didn’t know why he hadn’t recognized Dorian as Mordred before this, because of the dreams he’d had of that final battle.  They were engraved on his consciousness as if it were stone.

He wondered if Dorian knew who he’d once been.  If not, his being there was worse than a coincidence.

“Emrys,” Dorian sounded surprised.  “I thought you’d be home for the weekend by now.  And who are your friends?”

He was snapped out of his shock by the question.  But before he could answer, both Harkness and Jones had stepped forward, their weapons pointing at Dorian.  “Torchwood,” Harkness barked.  “Please toss any and all weapons to the floor and kneel with your hands behind your head.”

Dorian actually smirked.  “I don’t think you have jurisdiction here, Torchwood.”  He raised a hand, pointing it directly at Harkness.

Merlin beat him to the punch, raising his own hand and blocking Mordred’s spell before it could go very far.

The shock on Dorian’s face would have been funny if it weren’t for the reason it was there.  “You’re magic?”

This, in a way, answered Emrys’ question about Dorian remembering his past life.  Certainly he would have known he was Merlin with that show of power?

“We’re here for the King,” Emrys said, not lowering his hand.  “We’ll just take him and go.”  He hoped they would be able to leave like that with Arthur, but he doubted it.

That doubt solidified when Dorian laughed.  “Sorry, Emrys, but the Once and Future King is mine.  I don’t intend on letting him go that easily.”

“You do realize you’re outnumbered?” the Doctor asked, his own sonic device pointed at Dorian. 

“What do you want the King for anyway?” Emrys had to know, for himself and for Merlin.  “It’s not like he’s even alive.”

Dorian smirked once more.  “He doesn’t have to be, to be of use.  Haven’t you realized yet what’s going on, Emrys?  It was called Project Knight for a reason.”

Emrys was stunned, and he stumbled back a step as if he’d been struck.  Project Knight had been his and his department’s baby; they’d worked on it, not realizing…he wanted to be sick.

“What’s Project Knight?” the Doctor asked.

“It…” Emrys swallowed hard.  “It was a line of theoretical manipulation that led to increased stamina, strength, and agility in humans.  It was meant to help off-world colonists on worlds that were borderline habitable.”  He took wanted to stalk toward Dorian and shake him.  “Are you saying the DNA sample we used came from Arthur?”

Dorian grinned.  “What better sample to use than from one of the greatest warriors of history?”

Rage built far too quickly within Emrys for it to have been only from him.  Merlin’s power rose within him, and it was only Anwyn’s hand on his arm that grounded him.  He couldn’t risk Arthur.  Not when he was so close.

“The changes weren’t going to be used for exploration and colonization,” Dorian went on.  “With such a rich sample, we could breed an unstoppable army, one that we could sell to the highest bidder.”




Merlin had heard enough.  He lashed out, his magic throwing Dorian back and through the glass wall of the operating theatre, scattering glass everywhere.  He shrugged off Anwyn’s hand and strode forward…

Only to be thrown backward himself, bowling into Harkness and Jones and knocking them all sprawling.

Emrys had the air knocked from his lungs.  He found himself staring at the ceiling, darkness nibbling his vision as he struggled to breathe.  He heard someone calling his name, and then a sound that was obviously made by a blaster firing.

 _Anwyn,_ his muddled brain supplied.

He knew he had to get up and get back into the fight.  Emrys levered himself upright, finding himself draped half over Harkness, who was also rising.  Jones had already risen, and was covering them with his own weapon, which appeared to be some sort of stun gun.

All of their fire was being dispelled by a magical shield that Dorian had raised.

Emrys barely had time to register that Anwyn had taken cover behind one of the beds before he was letting Merlin call upon his magic once more, a spell he had no idea of falling from his lips.  Dorian managed to block it, and Merlin and Emrys both knew it was going to come down to a duel of magic between himself and the man who had once been Mordred, his mortal enemy.

Dorian, who had been his boss and friend.

“This is my fight,” Merlin said, not looking at the others.  “You should all leave before you get hurt.”

“No bloody way,” Jones growled.  With a roar, his shape changed, and the dragon was there, knocking beds and equipment aside to make room for his bulk.

Dorian’s eyes widened, and he threw up yet another shield as the dragon swiped at him with his sharp claws, managing to keep them from doing any damage.

“Guns aren’t going to do any good in a magical fight,” the Doctor shouted. 

“But we can’t leave them here!” Harkness exclaimed. 

“He’s stronger than we thought,” the Doctor answered.  “We need to regroup.”

Merlin aimed another spell at Dorian, and brought up his own shield in response to the other man’s attack.  The dragon joined the fight once more, speaking a single word of power that warped the senses enough to knock Dorian off balance long enough for Merlin to strike once more.  The magical bolt penetrated Dorian’s shield, sending him back amid the glass once more.

“I don’t dare use my flame,” the dragon shouted.  “It’s too enclosed in here.”

“We just need to make sure Dorian doesn’t get back up,” Merlin declared. 

He stalked toward their fallen enemy, and he could feel the heat of the dragon close by.  Glass crunching under his feet, Merlin followed him into the damaged surgical suite…

And stopped as he saw the body of his long-lost lover, lying on a gurney, looking exactly the same as he had that terrible day Merlin had laid him to rest on the cairn in Avalon. 

Arthur was still wearing the bloodied armour and the torn crimson cloak that Merlin had left on him as a badge of honour, signifying his death in that final battle.  His face was in repose, as if he were simply sleeping, and the King’s beauty took Merlin’s breath away as it had back all those millennia ago.  Burnished blond hair lay across Arthur’s forehead, and Merlin ached to brush it away.

That moment of distraction was all that Dorian needed.

Merlin felt himself flying backward and over the body of his dead lover, tumbling past the gurney and slamming into the floor.  Arthur was partially dislodged, his head hanging over the edge as well as one arm, as if he were reaching out for Merlin.

Emrys struggled to pull himself up.  He could hear the dragon roaring outside, calling to him to answer, to let them know he was all right.  He couldn’t speak; all he could do was stare up at the corpse of the Once and Future King, and be swallowed up by the love Merlin felt for this man.

He could feel the magic surrounding the King.  It thrummed across his consciousness like a heartbeat, drawing him upward.  Merlin reached out and stroked the cold hand of his former lover, and Emrys found himself weeping at the unfairness of what had happened to them.

He might not have wanted to share bodies with Merlin, but he couldn’t help but be touched by that shattering grief.

Merlin knew what to do.He knew he had to free Arthur’s soul from the accidental prison he’d trapped it in.They also had to defeat Dorian, because he was Mordred and their enemy, even if Emrys’ boss didn’t recall any of that.  He didn’t question how Mordred had reincarnated; only that he had, and he couldn’t be allowed to use Arthur to create his own army.




He could still hear the others out in the infirmary area, still calling for him. 

Merlin begged Emrys to let him do what needed to be done.

Emrys let him.

In that moment, they were of the same mind.

Merlin took control, using the wall to stand.  He could see Dorian facing his companions; Harkness was down, and the dragon who was Ianto Jones stood over the fallen body of his mate, protecting him from the magic that Dorian was flinging about.  But even the near-indestructible dragon was injured, scorch marks marring the emerald green of his scales.

Anwyn and the Doctor had taken cover, and it seemed as if Dorian wasn’t interested in them.  He was taking his rage out on the dragon, who flatly refused to move away from Harkness’ prone form.

Merlin knew what he had to do.

“Dorian!” he called, wanting to get the druid’s attention.

He succeeded.

“Why won’t you die?” Dorian shouted angrily, spinning back to face Merlin.

“I’m not that easy to kill,” he answered, resting one hand on Arthur’s chest.He had to get Dorian closer… “Besides, you aren’t really trying all that hard,” he taunted.




Dorian took one step closer, then another…

Merlin waited until he was fully within the surgical suite, hoping that what was left of the walls would protect his new friends from what he was about to do.

Dorian was raising his hand once more, when Merlin unravelled the magic keeping Arthur’s body inviolate.

The last thing Emrys felt was Merlin thanking him, and apologizing for what had happened…

And a much-loved voice whispering, _“Merlin”_ in the dark.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

**_16 April 3257 (Earth Standard Time)_ **

 

 

The clean-up of GenCorp didn’t take long at all, in the scheme of things, although the massive hole in the side of the building took a bit more explaining to do.

Jack had Torchwood step in, although no one knew it was them.  Ianto had been pretty impressed by just how subtle his mate had been over the situation.  The Doctor had commented on the fact that GenCorp would be important to the future development of mankind, and Jack went to work.  In hours, the company had been quietly resold and the explosion explained as a fault in the structure’s electrical system, which caused a ruckus but was eventually smoothed out by a complete inspection…with nicely faked up reports to go along with it. 

It turned out that the company’s board of directors had turned a blind eye to what Dorian Edstrom had been up to, due to the promise of a profit that would have made them rich enough to buy their own moons.  It was obvious that, as a whole, they didn’t believe they’d actually found the dead body of the Once and Future King, but Dorian had them sold on everything else.  They’d even rounded up backers for their supposed super-soldiers, and the wreckage of the thirtieth floor had proved to be a state of the art cloning facility.

Avalon was another matter, although easily solved.  From company records GenCorp did not, in fact, own it; the CEO had, through a development company that he also had fingers in, claimed the land under the Land Use Act.  In order to avoid a scandal and possible prosecution – accessory to attempted murder was a crime, after all; and the laws against desecrating a corpse were still very much on the books – the CEO agreed to let Torchwood take over and to sign Avalon over to Anwyn, with the codicil of ‘in perpetuity’ so no one would try to take it away from her.  She swore it would never be developed, and Ianto knew she would keep that vow. 

As for the druids…Dorian had been responsible for founding them, not long after he realized just what he had.  They’d been able to apprehend the men from Avalon, and the druid among them had been able to fill in part of that story.  How Dorian had somehow rediscovered magic – and the man didn’t know how that had happened – and had decided that the druids needed to be reborn.

The Doctor posited that, somehow, Dorian had been a druid in a former life.  It was obvious he didn’t remember that life, but he’d discovered enough. 

It would remain a mystery; Dorian had been found, but he’d been killed instantly in the explosion.

As for Emrys…

They never did find his body, or the King’s.  They’d been completely disintegrated by the discharge of magic.

Anwyn was inconsolable.  She’d come to like Emrys, and had felt bad for what he was going through.  Ianto and Jack had both wanted to send her home but she’d refused, needing to see the investigation through.  Ianto couldn’t blame her; he’d felt the same when a friend had died and he’d needed to help.  Yes, she’d only known him for a little less than a day, but that didn’t make her feelings any less real.

When it came down to it, though, Ianto doubted they’d ever really know what happened in that surgical suite.  He was, however, fairly certain that Merlin had somehow channelled the magic and had saved their lives. 

The outer room had been nearly untouched, while the surgery had been completely demolished.  It had been a miracle that they’d come out of it moderately unscathed.

Ianto was going to be sore for a while; Dorian’s magic had done damage to him as he’d protected Jack until his mate could revive.  Jack had been killed in the first blast of magic that Dorian had sent toward them, and nothing would have gotten in the way of the dragon looking after his mate.

Magic was one of the things that could kill dragons, if the right spell was used.  As it was, it could also hurt like the blazes.

He didn’t tell Jack that, although he suspected his mate knew.

After everything was as done as it could be, they all headed home, dragging the Doctor back with them.  The Time Lord was also bothered by what had happened, even if he wasn’t saying anything about it.  Ianto wondered if he was blaming himself for Emrys’ death, although what he could have done to prevent it the dragon didn’t know.

They arrived back at the house in the flitter, and were greeted immediately by Rowena and Cadi, both welcoming them all with hugs…including the Doctor, who looked touched by the gesture.“A strange blue box arrived yesterday,” Rowena reported excitedly.“This really nice lady came out of it.”




“Ah,” the Doctor said, relieved.  “That would be the TARDIS.”

“And the lady?” Jack teased.

“Oh, well…um…”

“That would be me.” 

They all turned toward the new voice.  The woman was attractive, wearing an ankle-length blue dress and what looked like a Vortex Manipulator.  She had curly light hair and twinkling eyes. 

 She moved forward, offering her hand.  “I’m River Song,” she introduced herself, shaking Jack’s, then Anwyn’s, and finally Ianto’s, hand.  “I’m the Doctor’s wife.”

Jack’s mouth dropped open in pure shock, and Ianto couldn’t blame him.  “Wife?” Jack’s voice actually squeaked.

River Song winked. 

The Doctor was speechless.

Ianto decided that he liked her.  A lot.

“I’m afraid so,” she answered.  “And I’ve come to collect my wayward husband before he breaks time again.”

“I think you’ll find,” the Doctor argued, “that you’re the one who broke time.”

“But I did it for you,” she fluttered her eyelashes at him, with an innocent expression on her face that would have fooled the most cynical copper.

Oh yes, they were married all right.

Jack looked as if he couldn’t make up his mind whether to gawp or laugh.

“We’ll walk you out,” Ianto said, offering his arm to River.

She smiled at him and accepted.  “Thank you…”

“Ianto Jones.”

Her smile got bigger.  “Are you the dragon then?”

“That’s right.”

“It’s quite a pleasure to meet you,” she said, as they left the house.  Jack and the Doctor were just behind them; Anwyn had gotten delayed by her sisters.  “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“I hope it was all good.”  He held the door open for her.

“Spoilers,” River answered, winking.

Yes, Ianto really did like her very much indeed.

The TARDIS was parked on the green, and the dragon was surprised that it hadn’t gathered any more interest…although Rowena had said it had been there since yesterday, so everyone was most likely used to it being there by now.

Ianto stopped at the doors, and Jack and the Doctor joined them.  “I do wish that had turned out differently,” the Time Lord said with a sigh. 

“But I get the feeling you knew what was going to happen,” Jack said shrewdly.

“Not completely,” the Doctor admitted.  “Yes, I knew about Emrys’ dreams, and I knew that GenCorp would be under new management and that he worked there, but I didn’t know the two events were connected.”

“He did get a bit of a spoiler though,” River added.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck.  “Let’s just say this isn’t the first time I’ve met Anwyn, but it’s the first time she’s met me.”  He seemed a bit embarrassed by the confession.  “I met her and Cadi, actually.  And it wasn’t the TARDIS who wanted me to give your ring back…Anwyn told me to.  But I’m a bit ashamed of how much time it took me to do it.”

“He does learn,” River said, patting the Doctor on the arm.  “It just takes a while.”

“I get the feeling that you’re very good for him,” Jack grinned. 

“I do try.”

“Jack…Ianto,” the Doctor said, “I really do hope we can be friends someday.”

Jack reached out and pulled the Time Lord into a hug.  “Count on it.”

Ianto had known that Jack would forgive fairly easily if given the right motivation, but he was surprised that he found himself doing the same thing.  This version of the Doctor was so very different from the last, and he honestly had tried to do what was best.  He’d been upset at losing Emrys, which was another mark in his favour.

“You’re welcome to come back to visit anytime,” Ianto found himself saying, once Jack had stepped back from the hug. 

The Doctor grinned.  “Excellent!”  He pulled the TARDIS key from his pocket, unlocking the door.  “Maybe we’ll be back when your first grandson is born!”

“Sweetie,” River admonished, “what have I said about spoilers?”

“Wait,” Jack gasped.  “ _Grandson_?”

Ianto was just as shocked.  A grandson?  That wasn’t something they’d been expecting; both of the twins were too young, and Anwyn wasn’t ready to settle down…

“Oh right,” the Doctor stammered.  “I shouldn’t say too much about that, should I?”

“Too late,” the dragon growled.  “You can’t expect to just drop that bomb and have us not ask about it!”

‘Dad? Tad?” Anwyn’s voice spun them both around.  Her face was pale, and her hand was resting on her stomach. 

“Well, I did a quick scan in the flitter on the way to Avalon,” the Doctor admitted.  “I’d say about three weeks…”

Anwyn swallowed.  “That would put it during my stopover at Farpoint Station…but that’s not possible!  I was careful!”

“Honey,” River smiled, “take it from someone who knows…birth control, no matter how advanced, isn’t infallible.”

Ianto thought that the goldfish look wasn’t at all attractive on his daughter.  It was probably as awful on him as well.

And then it struck him just what River had said.  “You…and the Doctor?”

Jack got it at the same time, judging from the huge smile on his face.  “There’s the patter of little Time Lord feet out there in the universe somewhere?”

The Doctor actually blushed. 

River returned Jack’s smile.  “He’s currently staying with my parents.  He’s a bit too young to go exploring yet.”

Rowena tugged on River’s skirt.  When the woman gazed down at her, she said with the seriousness only a child could have, “You should bring him here.  I can look after him.”

River knelt, hugging her.  “Count on it, sweetie.”

“Well,” the Doctor interrupted, “we need to get going.  Amy and Rory are waiting for us, and I want to see…er…Junior again.”

“You did _not_ name him Junior!” Jack guffawed.   He was laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing.

“I can assure you we did not name our son Junior.”  River favoured the Doctor with a glare, making the Time Lord blush even harder.

Ianto thought he and River were going to get along just fine.

“We really should be going,” she said, her face transforming into a friendly grin.  “It’s been so good meeting you all, and we’ll definitely be back.”  This time she hugged them all, and then stepped into the open TARDIS, leaving the Doctor to his own farewells.

“Thank you both,” the Time Lord said sincerely.  “I wouldn’t have blamed you if you had held my former regeneration’s actions against me…”

“It’s pretty obvious that you’re different from him,” Ianto answered.  “It wouldn’t be right to remain angry at someone who’s long gone.”  And it was true.  Ianto had found himself holding this incarnation fairly blameless for what his Tenth self had done.  It was obvious to anyone that he was bothered by his previous behaviour, and Ianto was perfectly willing to give him a chance.

“Ianto’s right,” Jack replied.  “You’ve proved that you’re not him, and that’s good enough for us.” 

Jack hugged the Doctor once more, and Ianto shook his hand.  “Don’t be a stranger,” the dragon said.

“I don’t plan on it.”  The Doctor grinned.  He got his fair share of hugs from Anwyn and the twins, and then retreated to the TARDIS, but not before giving the family a jaunty wave.

With the familiar grinding and wheezing, the time machine faded from view.

Jack put his arm around Ianto, and the dragon leaned into his mate’s warmth.  “That was a big thing you did,” he murmured. 

“It’s all water under the bridge,” Ianto answered.  “This is a new start.  I just hope he doesn’t blow it, or else the next time I won’t forgive quite so easily.”  _If at all,_ was the unspoken thought.

“Now, however, we have something else to take care of.”  Jack turned toward their children, and Ianto mirrored the movement, keeping himself firmly against his mate’s side.  “Anwyn Harkness-Jones –“

Anwyn held up hands.  “I swear, I had no idea…”

“You were as big a surprise,” Ianto said, grinning. 

“Boy, were you,” Jack agreed. 

“It’s up to you, Anwyn,” the dragon said, turning serious.  “You can choose to have him, or not.  We both know you’re not ready to completely settle down…”

“I admit,” their eldest answered, “I had thought I’d be having my first child with the person who would become my mate. But I can’t say I’m exactly…disappointed.  I loved taking care of my sisters when they were babies.” Her expression turned teasing.  “Now, when they got older it was another thing entirely…“

Both Cadi and Rowena instantly transformed into their dragon forms and jumped onto their older sister, and Anwyn went down on her backside, giggling under the playful assault.  She managed to catch one of the little dragons – Ianto could never tell the girls apart when they were in dragon-form – and began tickling her mercilessly. 

The dragon changed back, revealing herself to be Cadi, and began to return the tickle attack, while Rowena still kept her dragon-form and got out of the way, dive-bombing into openings the wrestling pair gave her, tugging on Anwyn’s hair and clothes in order to distract her from Cadi’s wriggling fingers.

Jack laughed, tightening his grip on Ianto.  The dragon watched his family with a happy smile, glad to see Anwyn accepting what was to come, and putting what had happened behind her. 

After a few minutes, they waded in and broke up the mock fight.  “Let’s be careful, you two,” Jack warned.  “Anwyn won’t be able to rough-house with you both much longer.”

Cadi looked up at Ianto from the circle of his arms.“Does this mean we’re going to get a baby nephew?” she asked.




Ianto nodded.  “Are you both ready to be aunties?”

Jack had picked Rowena up, and the smaller dragon had wrapped herself around her dad.  Her head swivelled around to regard Ianto, her blue eyes wide.  “We’re ready, Tad.”  She looked excited.

Ianto had to admit, he was excited as well.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

**_11 January 3258_ **

 

****

The sound of the Great Dragons singing the birthing song came from just outside the window of Anwyn’s room, as Dr. Sakai Katsuko wrapped the newborn infant up in a pale blue blanket and then handed him to his mother.  Anwyn had been propped up in bed, and she looked tired but triumphant as she accepted her son from his doctor.

“It’s a boy,” Katsuko announced.  “Not that you didn’t already know that, of course.”

Ianto was so very proud of his daughter.  Anwyn had blossomed in the months of her pregnancy, becoming calmer and more focused on the future instead of what she was missing.  She’d had the support of her entire family, with Jack and Ianto giving her pregnancy advice and the twins getting more and more excited as time came closer for the birth.  Cadi had come out of her shell and together she and Rowena had helped decorate the room that would become the nursery, and had done little things for their older sister that had had their parents melting and Anwyn fighting hormones in order to keep from bawling her eyes out.

The day had been clear and cold, and it had started easily enough…and then quickly devolved into an argument as to just where she would be giving birth. Anwyn had won that, and she’d been set up in her own bedroom, with Katsuko holding court over proceedings and playing her various medical instruments like a virtuoso.  It was at times like these that Ianto was convinced that their friend was somehow Toshiko come back to life, only without any of her memories of that past time.

Jack and Ianto had managed to get in, but Katsuko had warned them to stand back, and so they’d spent the entire birth in a corner of the room, watching raptly as their oldest daughter cursed whatever god or goddess it had been who’d made having a child such a ‘fucking pain in her vagina’.  A nice epidural had taken care of the foul language that would have made a hardened spacer blush, and the presence of her younger sisters also helped to tone it down a bit.

In the end, when their grandson was being passed to his mother, Ianto couldn’t help the tears that streamed down his face.  Knowing that his family line would continue, when there had been a time when he’d thought that would never happen was enough to turn him into a crying girl.

“Name him,” he murmured, stepping forward as the patriarch of his clan.  “Name him, Anwyn.”

She looked up into his eyes, and Ianto could see the pride and love in her.  “I Name him –“

“Arthur!”

Everyone in the room jumped at the unexpected interruption.  Ianto spun toward the voice, wanting to know who had interrupted their family moment.

It was a boy, who appeared to be about three years old.Black hair flopped across his forehead, and bright blue eyes were brimming with sheer happiness.  A wide grin decorated his thin, delicate features, and his ears…well, Ianto sincerely hoped that one day he would grow into them.




The boy was vaguely familiar.  Ianto couldn’t say how.

Jack moved out of the corner they’d been banished to, at the beginning of Anwyn’s labour.   “And just where did you come from?” he asked, confused and yet trying to hide it.

The boy simply smiled up at him.  “He’s Arthur,” he reiterated.  He made his way into the room, heading toward the bed…

And promptly tripped on a corner of the rug.

In a flash, Jack had made it to the boy, and had scooped him up, checking him for injuries.  The boy’s knees were a bit scraped, but he giggled as he grabbed onto one of Jack’s braces.  “I have lots of boo boos,” he said, grinning.  “Mummy says I take after Dada.”

“And who’s your Dada?” Ianto asked.

“Um…that would be me.”

Now, _that_ voice was familiar. 

Ianto rolled his eyes.  “Hello Doctor…River.”

The Doctor was leaning against one side of the door jamb, and River was against the other and standing just behind him.  She had a knowing look on her face, while the Doctor was smirking as if he had really exciting news to impart.

“There’s no way this is your kid,” Jack teased.  “He’s way too cute.”

“Hey!” the Doctor exclaimed.  “I happen to be quite good looking.”

“I think you are, Sweetie.”  River patted his arm comfortingly. 

“You know,” Anwyn drawled from the bed, “I _have_ just had a baby.  You think you can pay some attention over in this direction?”

Ianto wanted to laugh; instead, he snorted.  “She gets that from you,” he told Jack.

The little boy began to wriggle in Jack’s arms, and he put him down in order to avoid him falling.  Ianto thought the kid would have headed over to his Dad and Mum, but instead he made a beeline for the bed, practically crawling up onto it like a monkey.  He sat next to Anwyn, looking down onto the sleepy face of the baby in her arms. 

Ianto caught Jack taking a picture using his Vortex Manipulator.  Yes, it was just that adorable, and he would have to remember to make copies for all parties concerned.

“His name is Arthur,” the boy said seriously.  “And he’s gonna grow up to be a really big prat.”




Anwyn was completely charmed, judging from the smile on her face.  “Do you even know what a prat is?” she asked.

The boy shook his head.  “Nope.  But Arthur’s gonna be one!”

Something tickled at the back of Ianto’s mind, and he realized just where he thought he’d seen the boy before.  It wasn’t the boy, per se; it was the combination of features that made up the whole.  He turned back toward the Doctor, raising an eyebrow in silent question.  The Doctor waggled his own, and Ianto took that as some form of agreement. 

He was about to ask what the boy’s name was – although he already suspected – when Cadi did it for him. 

She forced her way through the adults blocking the bed, coming to stand next to the boy.  She seemed wary, which was her natural state when strangers decided they wanted to monopolize Anwyn’s attention.  “Who are you?” she asked fiercely once she was within grabbing distance, as if she thought she would need to protect her bigger sister from the gangly little boy.

He grinned at her cheekily.  “I’m Merlin!”

It was gratifying to know that, even after all these years that Ianto could still be right about everything.

“We in fact did not name him that,” the Doctor denied.  “He chose it for himself on his second birthday.”

River was very much the doting mother.“I never thought I’d be the mother of the greatest sorcerer in the universe.”She stepped closer to Anwyn.“And you are the mother of the Once and Future King.  Our boys are going to be so wonderful together.”  She was practically gushing.




Anwyn managed to look both gobsmacked and proud at the same time.

“You knew,” Jack accused.

“Well…” the Doctor hedged.  “In a way.  I mean, Merlin had started remembering, but then he was only toddling at the time, and most of what he said came out in squeals and gurgles…”

“Please,” River snorted.  “You know you speak baby.  You were just upset that he didn’t pick some grandiose name to call himself after he was born.”

“Anyway,” the Doctor went on, drawing the word and shooting River a sharp look, “it was difficult to decipher when he started going on about knights and quests and speaking in a language even the TARDIS wouldn’t translate…well, it made sense when he decided he liked the name Merlin and insisted we call him that from now on.”

“And when he started asking after Arthur,” River added, “that was a dead giveaway that the King had been reborn.  Of course, we did have some foreknowledge of where to look.”

“So I’m guessing that your son was born in the future?” Jack asked.  “After all, if I’m understanding reincarnation properly, then the same soul couldn’t be reborn into two different bodies.”

“You are understanding correctly,” Ianto replied.  Jack really was accepting reincarnation quite well, but then he’d had well over 1200 years to work on him about such things.

“He was conceived in the vortex,” River answered, grinning lasciviously.“And wasn’t that a wild ride!”




The Doctor smirked at that, but he couldn’t quite hide the embarrassed flush and the puffing out of his chest at the praise. 

“And Anwyn thought knowing that her parents had sex was gross,” Jack joked.

“It is!” Anwyn piped up.  “But honestly, you’re saying my son is King Arthur reborn?”

“Merlin seems to think so,” the Doctor said.

“But how can he remember his previous life?” Ianto asked. 

“No idea, but I suspect it has to do with the release of the spell that had bound Arthur’s soul to his body.  I did scan his brain, and there’s something definitely going on in there that’s beyond Time Lord.  Oh, and then there’s the magic.  Freaked me out the first time he changed the colour of his bedroom walls because he didn’t like green.”

River laughed.  “He thought the TARDIS was playing a trick on him.”

“It could be because he’s a child, and as such his brain isn’t developed yet,” the Doctor went on.  “I’m guessing the same thing will happen with Arthur…he’ll eventually grow into the memories instead of having them all downloaded into his mind at once.  It’s a lot less overwhelming that way.”

Ianto was glad.  He remembered watching Emrys as he struggled with having two sets of memories in his head.  It was something he didn’t want anyone else to have to experience.

“I can run some scans once Arthur gets older,” the Doctor offered.  “We can monitor his development, as well as Merlin’s.”

“You’re both welcome to stay in the valley” Ianto offered, a little surprised at himself for even suggesting it.  “I doubt you’ll be travelling much until Merlin is much older.”

“Settling down,” the Doctor mused.  “I never thought I’d even be considering it.”

“Maybe for a little while,” River said, resting a hand on his arm.  “You’re right; Merlin is a bit too young for adventuring, and it would be a good idea to stay in one place.  Besides, I get the feeling he’s going to need someone to teach him how to use his powers, and I’m willing to bet that your Great Dragons can do something about that.”

“Plus, I don’t think you’re going to get him away from the baby,” Jack added.  “They were attached before either of them was conceived.”




Ianto watched as Merlin gazed upon the baby almost adoringly.  “You do realize,” he said, “that Merlin being a Time Lord and Arthur being Anwyn’s son that they’re going to live for an extremely long time.”

“If things develop the way they did back when they were first together,” Jack replied, putting his arm around Ianto’s waist, “then they’ll never be alone.  They’ll always have each other.”

“And they’re destined to bring magic back to the world,” Anwyn added.  She chuckled.  “And here I was going to name him Emrys.”

“I think you’re stuck with Arthur now,” River said. 

“Arthur Harkness-Jones does have a ring to it,” Anwyn considered.   “I think I like it.”

The dragon-song, which had been carrying on outside the window, suddenly stopped.  _“So shall it be,”_ all four Great Dragons announced, and Ianto felt something in the atmosphere change, aligning itself to the destiny that the two children on the bed would face.  It had been the same when the twins had been born.

“So shall it be,” he echoed quietly.

“So shall it be,” the Doctor affirmed.

 

_Fin._

 

_  
_


End file.
